NightClan's Return
by Imperfect Circles
Summary: Have you heard of NightClan? Of course not. NightClan is a Clan that was forgotten. When a flood had cloaked the territory, NightClan was forced and chased out of their home. Even SkyClan helped chase out NightClan. Now no cat believes NightClan had even existed, StarClan had long forgotten about these cats. Leaving them helpless in their own journey, to survive the wild.
1. Clan Info

***WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE UP TO DATE IN THE BOOK! CONTAINS SPOILERS! WARNING!***

**Clan List**

**Leader:**

**Dagonstar-******** Russet furred tom, white paws. Green eyes. **

**Deputy:**

**********Medicine Cat:**

**Heatherfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes. (Mentor of Gorsepaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Finchwing- Gray furred she-cat with black stripes. Yellow eyes.**

**Wingstrike- Pale furred she-cat. Hazel eyes.**

**Darkfire- Gray furred tom. Amber eyes. (APPRENTICE- Aspenpaw)**

**Goldleaf- Golden furred she-cat with white paws and white underbelly. Green eyes. **

**Stormstrike- Black furred tom with faded gray stripes. Yellow eyes.**

**Blizzardstorm- White furred she-cat, gray paws. Hazel eyes. (Temporary for Spottedfur)**

**Stonefur- Gray furred tom, white paws and white muzzle. Blue eyes. **

**Whitestrike- White furred tom, black paws. Hazel eyes. (APPRENTICE- Ravenpaw)**

**Spottedfur- Toirtoishell she-cat, white paws. Yellow eyes. **

**Silverstorm- Silver furred tom, white paws. Mint colored eyes. (APPRENTICE- Blackpaw)**

**Cloudfire- White furred tom. Green eyes. (APPRENTICE- Rainpaw)**

**Rainstorm- Russian blue she-cat, white paws. Yellow eyes. (APPRENTICE- Jaypaw)**

**Hawkshade- Mottled brown furred tom, white paws. Blue eyes. (APPRENTICE- Cloudpaw)**

**Robinsky- Russian blue tom. Green eyes.**

**********Mossfire- Golden furred tom. Yellow eyes.**

**Moonleaf- Silver furred she-cat. Yellow eyes.**

**Blackfur- Black furred tom, white paws. Yellow eyes.**

**Mistfall- Russian blue she-cat. Brown eyes. (APPRENTICE- Silentpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Gorsepaw- Gray furred Persian tom. Green eyes.**

**Rainpaw- Gray tabby she-cat.**

**Blackpaw- White furred she-kit with a black tail.**

**Cloudpaw- White furred she-kit with black paws and tail-tip.**

**Silentpaw- Silver furred tom.**

**Mintpaw- Gray and white furred she-kit.**

**Creekpaw- Tortoiseshell she-kit.**

**Ravenpaw- Jet black tom.**

**Jaypaw- White furred tom with black stripes.**

**Aspenpaw- Ginger furred tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws and tail-tip.**

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur- Kits: Briarkit, brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. Thistlekit, jet black tom. Brackenkit, golden brown she-cat. Sharpkit, tortoiseshell tom. Ripplekit, Gray tabby tom with a white chest and paws. **

**Elders:**

**Breezestorm- Black furred tom. Brown eyes.**

**Ryeleaf- Brown furred she-cat. Green eyes.**

* * *

**Clan Territories **

**NightClan- A large field with many hills and year-round willow trees around the area, along with small lakes and pools circling them as well.**

**StormClan- (Led by Owlstar) A moor land with small hills and oak trees covering the area.**

**LakeClan- (Led by Crystar) A lake covered landscape with marshy grounding, the cats within the Clan are usually smaller than average but are more fit for swimming in lakes.**

**FireClan- (Led by Oakstar) A pine tree filled land with many different logs along the ground.**


	2. Chapter 1

Shadowstar frowned inside her den, images of StarClan withdrawling from her head. Her black pelt bushed out, her white paws sunk into the ground, her white muzzle speckled with dirt, while her white underbelly and chest remained flat against the dusty ground.

_Are we losing all hope? We can't be! Thats impossible!_

Shadowstar shuddered, wind blowing her fur to one side.

_I mustn't seem afraid, or sad. My Clan needs me to keep strong, I must show them I can help._

"Shadowstar?"

A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?" Shadowstar glanced up, seeing Redstorm, one of her most noble Warriors stand before her.

"Its time you chose a new Deputy." Redstorm murmured, his eyes flashed a sudden gleam of grief and he seemed to shrug it away.  
"Yes. I know, Redstorm." Shadowstar whispered, her voice coming quieter and seemingly weak then she had hoped.

Fawnpelt, the former Deputy, had died of Blackcough. A heartrending sickness that hardly any cat had ever been cured from.

As Shadowstar exited her den, more images of NightClan's past home flashed through her eyes. The rocky bridge that covered the territory looped into ThunderClan's Camp. She shivered, remembering the flood that had essentially cloaked her territory and sent her Clan scouting for a new Camp.

Shadowstar leaped onto JaggedPeak, gazing down at her Clan that murmured to eachother while carrying prey back and forth from out of Camp to the fresh kill pile. The Camp Site was in fact, good. Bushes cloated the entrance to a tunnel which lead down towards rocky ground, the tunnel seemed to dissapear into emptiness, looking pitch black where it was. But in fact, the tunnel lead to NightClan Camp. At the time, hardly any cats were healthy and fit to hunt and guard the territory. Even marking the borders was hard. She had scouted for Kittypets who were kind enough to join the Clan and help.

Though this was something the former Clans usually disliked, Shadowstar didn't seem to care anymore, the clan had survived the harshest hours of the past, and the former Clans didn't seem to be found anywhere nearby.

_Even SkyClan drove us out..._

"All cats old enough to see during the night, gather under JaggedPeak for an announcement." Shadowstar yowled, the words ringing through her ears. She hadn't said that for over a moon.

Once the Clan had gathered under JaggedPeak, Shadowstar immediately frowned. Not many cats were seen, _Any more deaths to come and the Clan is due to death. _

Shadowstar gulped, fear rising in her throat, "Though many cats have gone to CloudClan," She began, her voice breaking submissively at the her ancient Clans' name, _StarClan is gone to us, forever?_

_Keep going, Shadowstar. Your Clan is awaiting your new Deputy's name to be said..._

_Fawnpelt?_ Shadowstar thought, hearing the she-cats' voice forced Shadowstar's words out at that exact moment, "We will keep moving. We will stay strong. Soon we will be better then ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan." Shadowstar cast a glance to Fawnpelt's body, that still lay in the center of Camp, "I say this before the body of Fawnpelt. So she may hear and agree with my desicion. The new Deputy of NightClan is-"

Shadowstar ears backed up, she hadn't decided on this yet. In the corner of Shadowstar's eye she saw Redstorm, smiling hopefully to himself.

"Skyleap," Shadowstar meowed, suddenly remembering the time Skyleap had helped the Clan during the scout for new territory, _She deserves it, doesn't she?_.

Most cats seemed stunned by the she-cat being made Deputy, Skyleap didn't seem to care, though. The pale ginger furred she-cat pranced over to Shadowstar and dipped her head to the Leader, "I will do everything in my power to protect NightClan, thank you, Shadowstar." Skyleap meowed, her head rising to the Clan while being greeted with congratulated calls.

Redstorm yowled the congratulations quiter then the others.

Shadowstar knew altogether she had made the right desicion, her white tipped tail flicking behind her. "Skyleap is a very noble Warrior, I don't understand why everyone didn't feel the same way I did about her becoming Deputy..." Shadowstar murmured to herself while backing into her den.

Skyleap flicked her tail, "Stop! Please!" She muttered, loudly. "Now, for Patrols." She began, calling cats to leave to head out to hunt and train their Apprentices. Though she stayed back and groomed her fur, waiting for more cats to ask for things to do.

Redstorm padded over to Skyleap, "Can I join a Patrol?" He asked her, his red and white fur swishing in the wind.

"No." Skyleap snapped, then began grinning, "But, you can clean out the Nursery."

Redstorm huffed, "Okay. Whatever."

"I told you I'd become Deputy, even though your friends with Shadowstar, doesn't mean you are meant to be Deputy." Skyleap smirked tauntingly.

Redstorm rolled his eyes, "I didn't believe I would become Deputy, anyways. I'm too soft. I dislike fighting. That holds me off from anything Leader-like." He admitted, his white fur flowing on his pelt while his red streak along his back lay flat against his body.

Skyleap grimaced, "Whatever. Just, go clean out the Nursery already!" She spat, whipping around and stalking off towards the other Warriors and Apprentices that chattered while doing nothing helpful. She began snapping at them and ordering them around to do work.

Shadowstar hadn't seen any of this, her mind whirling somewhere out of the ordinary. She gave a single puff and fluffed up her black and white pelt, curling up in her nest and closing her eyes and falling into a luscious sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please try reviewing! It'll help a lot, I always love feedback. But, please. Nothing too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shadowstar padded out of her den after her long rest.

Skyleap was sending cats out on Dawn Patrols, though some cats she would send to clean out dens, a smirk showing on her face.

Redstorm sighed when he was told to clean out the Elders Den, turning away and padding towards the Elders.

Skyleap glanced to Shadowstar, her smirk vanishing immediately and her serious phase returned. She dipped her head to Shadowstar before continuing to instruct cats on what to do.

Shadowstar shrugged and trotted over to the Apprentices that crowded in a corner while chattering like starlings together.

"What do you think your doing?" Shadowstar asked, "You should be helping out the Clan. We're low on food, you mustn't sit around and do nothing."

Mosspaw glanced up, "We know, Shadowstar. But our Mentors haven't called us yet, so we're waiting." He meowed, his voice bold and defiant.

Moonpaw watched Mosspaw with interest sparking in her eyes, Shadowstar smiled at both of them, "Okay. But, Mosspaw. As soon as your mentor calls you, go with them. And I don't mean just Mosspaw, all of you others as well." Shadowstar meowed, her gaze lingering on the crowd of Apprentices.

Dragonpaw nodded, "We know, Shadowstar."

Shadowstar turned away and headed back to Skyleap as all the cats had been sent off, "How is your first day as Deputy?" She asked Skyleap.

"Its great! I'm doing my best to keep the Clan in order," Skyleap mewed, her gaze stern.

"The Clan is doing fine," Shadowstar nodded, "Your doing very well,"

Skyleap seemed to beam, "Thanks!" She smiled before turning to Redstorm, who looked completelty tired and worn out. "Redstorm! Stop sitting around!" Skyleap snapped, "Go do something useful." She huffed, turning her head from him, "Honestly, he acts like an Apprentice."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Pebblepaw muttered from nearby, turning and stomping to her mentor.

Shadowstar grimaced, "Skyleap. Redstorm is a bit shaken, he's had to clean out dens two days straight, let him rest." She meowed.

Skyleap rolled her eyes, "Fine, Shadowstar." She murmured, turning back to Redstorm, "Go ahead and sleep." She ordered, a harsh tone sounded slightly from her voice.

Redstorm dipped his head in respect and trudged to the Warriors Den.

Skyleap muttered something inaudible and sat down to groom her fur.

Shadowstar padded out of Camp, wanting to hunt. She noticed a flash of white fur streak before her eyes and she leapt at it, thrusting it to the ground. _A hare!_ She thought to herself before raking her claws down its small back and killing it with a snap to the neck.

Standing back up, Shadowstar shook her fur and dug up the hare underneath some loose soil. _No one will take it except for the Clan._ She told herself, but her instincts forced her to leave it and she padded on farther.

Shadowstar tasted the air, smelling a lizard, _That wont feed the Clan, but its worth a try. _She thought to herself before stalking towards the scent.  
A lizard skipped across a pond that stretched out into the opening of the territory, it led out towards a field where a river flowed nearby.

Shadowstar hissed to herself, she wouldn't go out into the field unless she needed to get herbs, crops or was desperate for food for her Clan.  
Turning away Shadowstar padded back to the hare she had caught and dug it up, before carrying it back to Camp with her.

Shadowstar trotted over to the fresh kill pile and dropped the hare. She gulped, the fresh kill pile was so empty, it was unbelievable.

_What is happening to my Clan?_

Shadowstar gazed around, seeing Skyleap in the corner of Camp grooming her fur for the third and _final_ time of the day. Dashing over Shadowstar halted beside her Deputy, "Shouldn't you be hunting or joining cats on patrol?" She asked, forcing her fur flat.

Skyleap nodded, "I just returned. I'm waiting for Silverstorm, now." She seemed to smile when she had said his name. Shadowstar rolled her eyes, "That can wait, Skyleap. Maybe you should go on Evening Patrol with Redstorm, Dragonpaw, Stormstrike and Blackpaw." Shadowstar had finished just as Silverstorm padded over, "Shadowstar, we were just about to go hunting. Don't worry, though. We'll return soon." Silverstorm smiled charmingly, his gaze faltering when he realized Skyleap hadn't wanted to hunt. She had wanted to chat with him, and do nothing important.

Shadowstar huffed, "Okay, Silverstorm. I trust you both. Make sure you bring back two pieces of prey each." She instructed before trotting over to Redstorm, "Are you ready to lead your patrol out?" She asked him. Redstorm nodded, "Of course." He smiled.

Redstorm stretched, his muscles rippling under his fur, _He seems to have rested well..._ She thought to herself, due to his kindness, _Or maybe thats not why he is being so kind..._

Shadowstar shrugged the thought away and headed over to the Apprentices, who continued to lollygag all together, "Dragonpaw, Blackpaw." Shadowstar meowed, "You are joining the Evening Patrol, Blackpaw to your Mentor and tell him he must get going. Redstorm is leading the Patrol."

Dragonpaw shot over to Redstorm, "When are we going?" He asked.

Redstorm smirked, "Right now, once the others join."

Shadowstar padded over, "I'll join you all, I need to do something to help my Clan." She meowed.

Blackpaw and Stormstrike trotted over. Redstorm smiled, "Great! Lets go then." He meowed, turning and heading out of Camp with the rest of his Patrol.

Shadowstar watched the Apprentices, a smile plastered across her face, _They're growing fine. And Redstorm, Redstorm is a great Warrior._

* * *

Skyleap padded out of Camp with Silverstorm trailing behind her, "Hey! Look at that!" She called to him, flicking her tail up towards a thrush, that sat on a tree in the field outside Camp.

"Are you sure we should be hunting out here?" Silverstorm asked Skyleap.

"Of course! I'm Deputy, remember," Skyleap smirked, "I'm allowed to do anything I want. Anything at all,"

Silverstorm grimaced, "Are you sure about that?"

"Duh, Silverstorm. Shadowstar cant do anything to me, she's puny. Everyone knows that. When Silentstar passed away, he only picked Shadowstar as Leader because she was his only daughter. The only one that survived anyways," Skyleap rolled her eyes, "I was only an Apprentice back then, and now to be Deputy, its so great!"

Silverstorm watched Skyleap, "Shadowstar isn't weak. If she is the only one of her siblings to have survived, it goes to show she was meant for something special, right?"

Skyleap huffed, "Silverstorm. Do you not know anything about CloudClan? They don't kill cats to pick a Leader out of them. Its common sense, you know."

Silverstorm nodded, "I guess."

"I just wish I had a dad. He was run over a monster when I was a kit, did you know that?" Skyleap sighed.

Silverstorm nodded, "I remember that. Gorseleaf was a noble Warrior, everyone will remember him."

Skyleap frowned, "I hope. Though it seems Shadowstar has forgotten about him, she never brings him up anymore."

"Does she have to?" Silverstorm asked, while hunting down a shrew.

"Yes! Of course!" Skyleap snapped, the fur along her neck rising.

"Okay, whatever you say." Silverstorm sighed, killing the shrew with a snap to its neck. "Should we be heading back now? Shadowstar will be looking for us," Silverstorm asked.

"No. Shadowstar wont care, she's a mouse-brain. When I'm Leader, I'll let the Clan hunt here. Lets stay here a while, I like it." Skyleap murmured, her gaze focused on a shining star in the sky, _Gorseleaf, I miss you..._

_Oh, Skyleap. When your time comes as Leader, you'll see me once again, you will I know it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that! It was an accident *Face Palms* I fixed it though! And it was Fawnpelt :P**

* * *

Shadowstar stepped out of her den to hear Skyleap chattering with Silverstorm near Shadowstar's den. Skyleap cast a glance to Shadowstar, her gaze seemed shaken, yet annoyed.

"Skyleap, may I speak with you?" Shadowstar asked.

"Of course, Shadowstar." Skyleap nodded, trotting over to her Leader.

Silverstorm started after Skyleap, his silver fur flashing in the sunlight. "This doesn't include you, Silverstorm." Shadowstar meowed, her tail flicking impatiently. _Must they do everything together?_

"Okay." Silverstorm muttered and turned away from them, "I can wait for her though, right?"

Shadowstar smirked, "Yeah, sure. Just don't enter my den, or stand outside it."

Silverstorm nodded and padded over to the Warriors Den, sitting down in front of it.  
Skyleap watched Silverstorm, a gleam of longing flashed through her eyes.

Shadowstar flicked Skyleap's ear with her tail teasingly, "So you like him, eh?" She asked while heading into her den.

Skyleap seemed to blush, "Is it obvious?" She asked, her ears backing up.

"Ah, no. Toms are sightless when it comes to love." Shadowstar smiled slightly, settling down on her nest while awaiting her response.

"Is this the only reason why you wished to speak to me?" Skyleap asked.

"Of course not. If I were to have spoken nonsense and you hadn't liked Silverstorm, I would be bothering you for no apparent reason." Shadowstar meowed, her fur flattening against her body.

"Oh. Well then, why did you call me to speak to you?" Skyleap cocked her head, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"I found your scent on the field, as well as finding some prey blood there, too." Shadowstar murmured, her tail swishing along the ground.

"Shadowstar, why is it so bad that we hunted there? I don't get it. It allows more prey for the Clan, its a waste to let the perfect strip of territory go by like that." Skyleap huffed, her eyes seeming to roll in annoyance.

"Skyleap. We have plenty territory for us inside the tunnels. We have ponds to fish at, strips of open land where mice often nest at, we have the territory we need just as it is." Shadowstar replied, "CloudClan doesn't have much to offer us, they aren't StarClan."

Skyleap's eyes narrowed, "So? CloudClan is enough to save NightClan! If you don't see that your a mouse-brain!" She snapped.

Shadowstar only blinked in response, her shock hidden well in her eyes.

"Shadowstar? I didn't mean to-"

"No, Skyleap. I know it was an accident. Not everyone understands my ways," Shadowstar murmured, her ears twitching crossly. "You may go now. Just, don't _ever _hunt in the field again."

Skyleap gulped, her eyes wide in confusion, "Okay, Shadowstar." She whispered before leaping out towards Silverstorm.

Shadowstar sighed, _When must I tell them, dad?_

_Soon, Shadowstar. Time will come when they find out on their own, you can wait till then._

_How? Thats not possible._

There was no response.

_Dad?_

Shadowstar frowned when Silentstar hadn't replied. She stood and padded out of her den.

_Time will come when they find out on their own, you can wait till then. _His words rang in her ears. She shrugged it away, when would that time be? And how was that supposed to happen?

Shadowstar stopped by Redstorm, "Has Skyleap sent you to clean any dens?" She asked.

Redstorm shook his head, seemingly happy, "No, actually." He smiled.

Shadowstar laughed softly, "Well, thats good. Can you send Blackpaw, Moonpaw and Mistpaw to clean out the Apprentice Den?"

Redstorm nodded, "Of course!" He chirped before bounding off towards the Apprentices.

"Oh, and take out Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw and Mosspaw for their assessment! I know they're ready!" Shadowstar called after her friend.

Redstorm nodded and called for the Apprentices, "Blackpaw, Mistpaw. Go clean out the Apprentice Den." He instructed. The two apprentices leaped away almost immediately, smiling slightly. "Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw, Mosspaw. Your going to have your final assessment." He smiled.

Dragonpaw leaped with joy, "Yay!" He grinned.

Mosspaw bounced on his paws, "i cant wait, already!"

Pebblepaw smiled, "Thats great," She smiled, turning to her litter mates, "Good luck."

Redstorm almost purred at their enthusiasm, he gestured with his tail to Moonpaw to join them as the bait for the hunting part of the assessment. "Now lets go!" He smiled before heading out of Camp.

* * *

Redstorm halted outside of Camp and tasted the air, he smiled, "For the first part of the assessment, you will all chase Moonpaw and try to catch her before she reaches the boulder fifteen badger-lengths away." He ordered.

The Apprentices nodded and got ready. Moonpaw backed up her ears but stood in front of them for a head start.

"Ready? Go!" Redstorm yowled.

Moonpaw dashed off, sprinting as fast as she could through the tunnels.

Mosspaw began gaining on her, his breathing fast and quick.

Pebblepaw tried pouncing on Moonpaw but missed and tumbled to the ground.

Dragonpaw sped off and reached Moonpaw, swiping unseadily at her hind legs with a paw to unbalance her.

Moonpaw yelped and tried running faster but buckled and fell near the boulder, she smiled, "Nice job, guys."

"You did well, too." Mosspaw nodded, gasping for air from the long run.

Redstorm leaped out from the sides of the tunnel, "Catch your breath." He meowed, "When your done you have to hunt down five peices of prey eachand return it here when you have finished. Ready?" Redstorm asked.

The Apprentices staggered to their feet and nodded.

"Go!" Redstorm yowled.

They took off once more, leaping in different sections of the territory to begin hunting.

Redstorm backed up into the shadows of the tunnel, being swallowed by darkness once more.

Moonpaw padded after him, "I hear your Shadowstar's friend." She murmured.

Redstorm nodded hesitantly, "Yeah..."

"Just a friend?" Moonpaw asked.

Redstorm's ear twitched, _What type of question is that?_

"_Just_ a friend?" Moonpaw repeated.

"Yes." Redstorm replied, his tail flicking in annoyance.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Moonpaw smirked.

They stayed silent for a while, till the Apprentices returned with prey hanging from their jaws.

"Good job." Redstorm congratulated them, "Now lets head back!"

The Apprentices bounced on their paws with glee, "Yay!"

Redstorm stood and began heading back to Camp, "Hurry, now. You don't want to recieve your Warrior names tomorrow, now do you?"

Dragonpaw shook his head, "No we don't, sir!"

"Then come on!" Redstorm smiled before bounding back to Camp

* * *

**Please review! It helps a lot! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Redstorm bounded over to Shadowstar, who sat outside her den, grooming her fur. "The Apprentices have all passed their assessment," He told her.

Shadowstar smiled, "Great! We can have the ceremony now,"

Redstorm nodded and backed up, letting Shadowstar move over to JaggedPeak.

Shadowstar leaped onto JaggedPeak, "All cats old enough to see in the dark, gather under JaggedPeak!" She yowled, waiting for the cats to gather.

Pebblepaw, Dragonpaw and Mosspaw leapt over, their fur bushed out. They skidded to a stop under JaggedPeak, all smiling.

"Today we welcome three new Warriors. How great it is for NightClan to have more Warriors, since, we are in fact low on some." Shadowstar meowed, turning to the Apprentices, "Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw and Mosspaw. Please step up,"

The three Apprentices instantly pounced over, their excitement showing brightly.

"I, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these Apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Shadowstar began, "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The Apprentices all replied in chorus, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior names. Pebblepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Pebbleleaf. CloudClan honors your calmness and your high-spirit, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar meowed, then turned to Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw from this moment forward you will be known as Mossflame, CloudClan honors your heart and acceptance and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan."

"Dragonpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Dragonfeather, CloudClan honors your tireless amount of working and loyalty and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar finished.

"Pebbleleaf! Mossflame! Dragonfeather!" The Clan chanted.

Shadowstar gazed blankly at the Clan, "The Clan is dismissed. Return to your regular duties."

Skyleap immediately leaped in front of the gathered Clan and began instructing the Clan on what to do.

Shadowstar rolled her eyes and padded into her den. While the new Warriors padded to the entrance of camp, to take their Vigil.

_They'll turn out great. I know it. _

* * *

Shadowstar woke and padded out of her den, she padded over to the new Warriors and flicked her tail on their ears. "The Vigil is over. You may go rest now," Shadowstar remarked.

Dragonfeather dipped his head to Shadowstar while his litter mates scrambled off to the Warriors den, "Thank you, Shadowstar." He meowed tiredly before turning away and heading to the Warriors den. Plopping down on his new nest as soon as he reached it.

Shadowstar smiled softly, turning away and heading to Redstorm who sat by the fresh kill pile, his legs stretched out. "Hello, Redstorm. How are you today?"

"Fine," Redstorm smiled.

"That's good," Shadowstar nodded, glancing away.

"You know, Moonpaw asked me yesterday, if we were just friends." Redstorm laughed nervously, "I didn't really understand that..."

Shadowstar turned away, _Do I feel sad? _

Suddenly Skyleap broke into Camp, her fur mottled and dirty, "Shadowstar!" She gasped, "Badgers! On _our_ territory!"

_Its happening..._

"Where? The field?" Shadowstar asked.

"Yes! Its horrible!" Skyleap frowned, "They attacked me, and... And... I'm expecting Silverstorm's kits!" She wailed, being the drama-queen she is.

"Calm down, Skyleap. You aren't dying. Go to Heatherfoot and get yourself healed, its alright." Redstorm told her.

"Shut up, Redstorm!" Skyleap spat, "You don't know anything about my health! Shut up!" She snapped once more before racing to the Medicine den.

Silverstorm leapt in after Skyleap, dashing over to her, "Your excepting?" He asked.

Skyleap nodded, "Lets go inside," She meowed before vanishing into the Medicine den.

Shadowstar glanced to Redstorm, "The Clan isn't under attack. But send a patrol out to check if the badgers have entered the tunnels," She meowed.

Redstorm nodded and darted over to the Warriors den, calling out, Willowfeather, Cloudfire, Stormstrike and Spottedfur, "Lets go." He meowed and headed out.

Shadowstar followed behind them, her fur bushing out.

The badgers were lumbering around in the field, their scent being marked along the trees and rocks. They halted when they smelled the Clan cats, roaring altogether and staggering over to them. One gave a loud growl and the other badgers skidded to a stop, seeming to have heard and seen something they needed to go towards.

Shadowstar watched as the badgers lifted themselves off the ground and reared up, slashing their claws against the trees before lurking back to their 'Territory'.

"Enough of that." Shadowstar murmured, "Lets head back. Redstorm, tell the clan to not enter the field or there will be consequences, and likely not from us."

Redstorm's eyes widened and he sped to Camp.

_This is worse then I thought, Silentstar. Oh no..._


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a couple moons since the announcement of Skyleap's expecting of kits, and now, she had given birth to three kits, Finchkit, Gorsekit in memory of her father, and Cougarkit. All were healthy.

She had begged Shadowstar not to give the spot of Deputy to another, and Shadowstar hadn't, keeping faith in her Deputy.

"Skyleap, how old are your kits? We need you back on Deputy duty." Shadowstar asked Skyleap.

"They are four and a half moons, Shadowstar. Hold on." Skyleap rolled her eyes, turning away from Shadowstar and beginning to groom her kits.

Shadowstar huffed and padded out of the Nursery, before being stopped by Dragonfeather "Shadowstar! Badger bodies are covering the field!"

Shadowstar's eyes widened and she raced out of Camp, _But they have always lived there? We were only allowed to hunt in leaf-bare, its not like my Warriors attacked them!_

She halted by the field, gasping when she saw the wretched blood covered land, badger bodies cloaking it entirely.

Shadowstar stepped towards the badger body, probing it with a paw while feeling clamp marks, _teeth_ marks. Dog hairs flickered along the grass but they seemed thicker then usual. Shadowstar shuddered, what had happened?

Turning away, Shadowstar strode back to Camp, acting as if nothing had happened. _Maybe it was a hunting party? Two-legs and their dogs always come by here..._

She shivered once more before circling in her nest and falling asleep.

"Shadowstar! Help!"

Shadowstar shot out of her den to see large dogs, larger then normal, ransacking the Camp-site.

A huge dog sunk its teeth into Mossfire's back, he yowled and raked its face, making it release him and letting him stumble away for a moment before another dog leaped onto him and attacked him.

Blood spattered Camp and a body already lay un-moving, _Yellowsplash..._

Shadowstar leaped onto the dog attacking Mossfire and thrust it away from the tom, "Go to the Medicine den!" She yowled to the young warrior, who immediately nodded, wide-eyed, and limped away.  
Shadowstar gave a heavy bite on the dog's spine, she heard a crack and began raking her claws down the spine of the large dog, growling loudly. Redstorm joined her soon after, battering at its eyes, making it go blind. It staggered backwards before plummeting to the ground with a howl.

Shadowstar gave it a last scratch on its face and knew at once it was dead.

She turned away to see the Clan fighting rapidly, until, suddenly. Skyleap jumped out of the Nursery, slashing wildly at a dog that had pinned Silverstorm down. Shadowstar raced up, "Skyleap! Get back in the nursery!"

"NO!" Skyleap hissed, continuing to attack the dog.

Silverstorm lay wide-eyed under the dog, until Skyleap yanked the dog on the tail and sent it staggering into her and away from Silverstorm.

Redstorm leaped over and tried to help Skyleap when he was only pushed over by another dog who blocked Skyleap from everyone.

Skyleap was tossed to the ground, pinned by one dog while the other raked its claws down Skyleap's stomach. She yowled in agony while the same dog bit into her flank, another dog joined in and ripped at her legs. She flailed helplessly underneath the pack of dogs, blood pooling out beside her, she was blocked from sight and all was heard of screeches of pain and tearing noises, until no fighting was sounded. Just the dripping of blood and a painful whimper before all went quiet.

"Skyleap! NO!" Silverstorm screeched, rushing over to his mates' side, the dogs parted to show the Queen, who was un-moving and lay numb, eyes shut and blood leaking from the wounds.

"Skyleap!" Silverstorm sobbed.

Finchkit, Gorsekit and Cougarkit glanced out the Nursery, "Whats going on?" Finchkit asked.

"Oh, mommies sleeping." Gorsekit nodded.

"Then why is daddy crying?" Cougarkit asked.

"Hush kits." Redstorm wrapped a tail around their mouths.

Silverstorm continued wailing and weeping, before Shadowstar nudged him, "The dogs will attack you again." She glanced around to see the others still fighting, their yowls of war sounding across Camp.

"We must leave Camp. We will not win." Shadowstar murmured.

She raced to the exit of Camp, "All cats of NightClan! Gather the kits and leave the territory! This is a battle not worth fighting. We will not win," She yowled before turning out of Camp.

The dogs acted as if they had understood, stopping while their tongues began to loll as the cats left.

Shadowstar left Camp, her Clan dragging after her, looking lost and dumbfounded.

"We could have won! Those are just mutts!" Mistpaw yelped.

Silverstorm snarled, "Are you a mouse-brain! We couldn't have! Did you see Skyleap?!" He snapped, his fur bristling.

"Calm yourselves. We are now on a journey for new hope, don't talk rudely to each other. We don't know how long this will take." Shadowstar murmured, Redstorm leaping up to her side.

"Shadowstar, are you okay?" Redstorm asked.

"Of course I'm not. I just lost a wonderful place the Clan could live in, we only just moved in." Shadowstar sighed.

Redstorm nodded, "Right. So, if you need anything, ask me." He murmured.

"I'm not helpless, you know." Shadowstorm softly smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Redstorm chuckled, nudging Shadowstar.

She purred and nuzzled him, suddenly blushing and leaping away, "Sorry about that."

A soft _Yes!_ Came from Redstorm before he turned back to Shadowstar, "Don't worry about it," He slightly grinned.

Shadowstar said nothing back, just gazed into emptiness.

_Silentstar, please lead us in the right direction._


	7. Chapter 6

Shadowstar trudged slowly away from the devastating leftovers of their old Camp, the ruins of what the dogs had made when they broke in circled her mind and she remembered the saddening death of Skyleap; who had done nothing but protected the Clan when she was killed.

"Shadowstar?" Redstorm asked, leaping over.

Shadowstar turned to the Warrior, "Yes?"

Redstorm blinked, "Nothing, sorry."

Shadowstar nodded, halting and leaping in front of all the cats, "I have an announcement to make" She yowled.

The Clan had stopped and watched their Leader, their eyes showing pain, grief, and freight all in one.

"I must pick a new Deputy," She called out, "My new Deputy is... Redstorm."

Redstorm looked surprised, eyes wide in shock. "T-Thank you, Shadowstar. I will help you in leading NightClan as well as I can,"

Shadowstar smiled down at her new Deputy, "Now we must continue on our journey towards a new Camp."

* * *

**I need more reviews! It'll help a lot when I get them, ya know!**

**Sorry about the late posts and how this is a really short one, I've just been awfully busy as always but I'll always add more chapters when I can :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Storm heart- Sure! I'd love to add Rainkit into the story, she'll be Firelight and Hawkshade's kit if that's okay :) And, how old is Rainkit?**

**HiToFreakz- I was thinking of adding some action to the story, can Scarletleaf be found as a loner during the trip?**

**The wings of freedom- I can add a lake into the new Camp :), that'd be important to add one cause NightClan know's how to fish X3**

**Now to the story :D**

* * *

Shadowstar trudged through a prickly wheat field, her fur flattening tightly against her body to stop from getting caught in the plant. _How long will this last? It's already been two quarter moons..._

She opened her mouth as if water would spill onto her tongue, it felt as if her tongue was coated in a thick layer of dry mud. She smacked her dry tongue to her crippled and crusted lips tiredly, it had been at the least of three sunrises since the Clan had stopped to eat or drink.

"Shadowstar?" A familiar voice called to her.

"Yes, Redstorm?" Shadowstar asked, her head whirling from lack of water and food.

"Hawkshade and I can go hunting, if that's okay." Redstorm told her.

Shadowstar shook her head, "No." She muttered, "You could get lost. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Redstorm huffed and backed away from her.

Shadowstar rolled her eyes and continued padding on, she winced as something whipped at her stomach, knocking her over.

"Are you okay, Shadowstar?" Redstorm asked from behind his leader.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Shadowstar retorted, continuing to head off, _what was that all about?_ She asked herself. Shrugging it off, Shadowstar padded forward, far away she saw a large land with four trails separating the land equally. One side showed a large field across it, the other showing tons and tons of lakes that coated the area. Another side showed a pine covered landscape and the last, willow trees and oak trees spread across the area, small lakes cloaking parts of the ground around trees while small slopes and hills covered the land.

"There." Shadow yowled, gesturing with her tail towards the landscape.

Willowfeather leaped over, "That place looks awesome." She murmured, "Though wouldn't you think someone already lives there?"

"I don't know, but I would risk that." Shadowstar replied, trotting off faster.

Rainkit wriggled out from Firelight's grip, stumbling over to Shadowstar, "But, miss, isn't that dangerous?" She squeaked, her eyes growing large as her gaze lingered across the leader.

"Yes, but its worth it." Shadowstar meowed.

Rainkit shouldered next to Shadowstar just as she was lifted up by Firelight, "Sorry to bother you, Shadowstar." Firelight murmured, glancing down to Rainkit who was swinging around in her mothers' grip.

"It's okay. She was quite quaint," Shadowstar grunted.

Rainkit gave a last mew before being taken away to the safety of the center of the crowd form by Firelight.

Shadowstar gave a burst of speed, pelting faster to get towards the landscape eagerly.

_Almost there..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MysteriousSquid- Sure! I'll add Icemask as a evil character *Grin*, he'll be awesome :D**

**HiToFreakz- Sweet! I know exactly how to add Scarletleaf into the story :)**

* * *

Shadowstar trotted towards the area she had seen last sunrise, the Clan walked along a cliff side to get to the land scape, the sun beating off their fur making it shine brightly. She tucked her tail between her legs, her tongue hanging off the side of her mouth in hope for rain to come to wash the solid muck that felt to be around the taste-buds. _Almost there..._

Shadowstar skidded to a stop as the cliff came to an end, now only having a thin trail of rocks to lead them to the other side on continuance of the journey. The Clan halted beside her, gazing at the narrow strip of land that the Clan was meant to travel across to save themselves.

Redstorm shouldered to the front of the cats, standing next to Shadowstar. He whipped around and bellowed before the Clan, "NightClan, we must go across the trail in groups." He called out, "I will lead a first group and return for the second, the third, and so on." He meowed, turning to the first group of cats, Mistpaw, Rainstorm, Mossfire and Dragonfeather. He stepped forward along the trail, the four cats stepping warily along the path, their fur bushed out.

Stones slipped off the trail and fell to the ground, after a while the noise of a _clink_ was heard and the Clan knew it had hit the ground. _A long fall..._

The cats gathered safely on the other side of the path, next the Elders came along the path, afterwards the Queen and the kits. The last group of four bunched up together, Moonpaw, Blackpaw, Pebblestream and Robinsky crossed the path. Half way across Moonpaw yelped, her paw slipped and she tripped off of the cliff. Her claws scraped the surface of the sandy flooring, her hind legs dangled off the side of the cliff, battering the wall side, lashing loosely around in hope to catch on a ledge to carry herself back up. Her ears flattened at the noise of rocks falling off the sides of the cliff edge.

Pebbleleaf leaped over from the safe side of the cliff, pouncing to Moonpaw to grab her before the path gave out. She tugged at Moonpaw who clung to her scruff, they lifted into the air, climbing to safety. "Thanks, Pebbleleaf." Moonpaw sighed with relief. Pebbleleaf smiled, "No problem, let's go." She nudged Moonpaw who skirted to the safe side of the cliff, Pebbleleaf following after her.

Suddenly the sounds of cracking sounded around the cliff walls, Pebbleleaf was only a paw away from safety when the trail broke, tumbling to the ground while screams of "Help!" And "Save me!" Echoed loudly through the ears of the Clan. Dragonfeather immediately leaped to the cliff side, swinging his paw over the side to grab Pebbleleaf when Willowfeather stepped over "She's gone." She murmured.

Dragonfeather's eyes widened, "But she was my sister!" He retorted, though his paw was lifting slightly. At once something furry had brushed his paw, and he glanced back down to see Pebbleleaf, who was now plummeting to the ground because Willowfeather had somewhat forced him to stop from trying to bring his litter mate to safety. "No, Pebbleleaf!" Dragonfeather yowled in fierce anger.

"I'm so sorry!" A faint cry was heard before the thud of a body sounded and a yowl of pain lifted towards the Clan when altogether, it went quiet.

"This is all your fault." Blackpaw growled from behind Dragonfeather, "Its all your fault Willowfeather!" He spat, leaping at the she-cat and bowling her over to the ground. His claws unsheathed in her scruff as he snapped furiously at the she-cat. Blood trickled from her fur to the ground as Blackpaw attacked the Warrior, snarling in anger, "She was going to be my mate!" He yowled, attacking Willowfeather harshly.

Dragonfeather grabbed Blackpaw by the scruff and dragged him off of Willowfeather, "Calm down." He murmured, turning and heading along the journey.

"Sorry about what happened there." A voice squeaked and a gray and white she-cat leaped out of a hay thicket.

"Who are you?" Shadowstar asked.

"I'm Scarlet." The she-cat replied, "I've been looking for a place to stay."

Shadowstar grunted, "Well you're not in look. We are traveling to the land over there." She meowed, pointing to the landscape that wasn't very far off.

"I can come with you!" Scarlet chirped.

Shadowstar nodded, "Then from now on, you will be Scarletpetal." She meowed, "Follow around Redstorm, he will help show you some things you need to know."

"Shadowstar?" Dragonfeather called from the back of the crowd, while helping Willowfeather stand, "Can Scarlet be named Scarletleaf? In honor of Pebbleleaf?" He asked, his voice quiet and solemn.

Shadowstar thought for a moment before nodding, "Of course. Now, let's continue on the journey." She yowled, heading off as if no damage had been made throughout the journey, _almost there..._


	10. Chapter 9

Shadowstar trampled into the landscape, her Clan's footsteps following behind her. She leaped past the moor land, the pine trees that covered the land, the lake covered soil and the moor with hills and willow trees cloaking it. She halted when she scented cats, lots and lots of cats. Her fur bushed out at the familiar smell and she pelted forward, the noises of chattering growing louder and louder as she grew closer to the smell. As she skirted through the thick solid brambles her hackles rose when groups of cats showed in front of her.

"Who are you?" A cats voice hissed from upon a flat pebble-like boulder. It was a tom, his fur flat against his back with different shades of brown along it.

"Calm down, Oakstar." A gray bushy furred she-cat meowed calmly from on top of a rock of conjoined small stones and pebbles.

Oakstar frowned and sat down on his spot. Shadowstar stepped over, "I am Shadowstar of NightClan. I bear my Clan behind me, we have come starving and thirsty in search of a new place to live in as our old home was trashed by large dogs."

"Those large dogs are wolves, I see. And yes, we are other Clans." A muscular fire red tom called over from the top of a distinctive weird colored rock. His eyes narrowed and he stepped over to the edge of his rock to be closer to the NightClan leader. "So you have a Clan of your own?"

"Yes." Shadowstar replied. "You do too?"

Oakstar, from before, piped up. "Yes. I lead FireClan. Owlstar leads StormClan and Crystar leads LakeClan." He announced. The crowd of cats from underneath cheered, their yowls chorusing loudly in the air around them.

_So many cats..._

"We are at a Gathering at the moment." Owlstar meowed. She stepped forward, her gray fur fluffing out as the moon's light shone across her fur sending a soft breeze to ruffle it in the air.

Dragonfeather pounced up onto a tree branch that struck out beside the rocks, looming over some of the closest cats to the large boulders. "But, we have no where to stay. You seem to be missing one Clan, and surely, you could take in a Clan of cats to fill some space in your large territory. Right?" He pressed, his gaze wandered towards Shadowstar as the other Clans thought.

"No. Of course not." Oakstar spat, his fur beginning to bristle. "Why should we give _you_ our precious space just to fill up a void of some sort. No thank you, it's nothing but pointless." He growled and bared his teeth at the young NightClan Warrior that stood boldly before him.

"Oakstar, it is time to rethink your angry ways, Shadowstar, NightClan can stay in the area. You may take the land of willow trees and lakes and your spot at the Gathering will be the very tree your brave young Warrior stands upon now." Owlstar spoke up.

"If you follow the ways of the Warrior code." Crystar piped up, the gray whiskers along his muzzle twitched hesitantly. He seemed the eldest of the leaders, Oakstar being the youngest. He smiled sheepishly. "But I know, that the fact you are already a Clan you know the Warrior code; correct?"

Dragonfeather nodded, seeing that everyone else was silent, especially the Clan cats that watched in shock at the new addition to the newly made four Clans.

Crystar grinned. "Very well. You all seem fine and strong, hopefully you didn't lose anyone on your journey."

A gulp was heard, Willowfeather's. While Blackpaw leaped over. "No. We lost the cat I loved. Pebbleleaf." He muttered. "And no cat will go without knowing."

Crystar rested his tail on Blackpaw's shoulder. "I'm sorry, young one." He whispered, only to be pushed away by the head-strong Apprentice. Blackpaw grumbled something inaudible before pouncing to the back of the crowd of his Clan.

Crystar nodded. "Okay. I guess that concludes the Gathering does it not?"

Owlstar nodded. "It clearly does. Cats of all Clans-"

"This is outrageous!" Oakstar shrieked, storming up to the edge of his boulder. "_They_ don't deserve to be here! We should chase them away, or something!" He barked.

Owlstar turned to Oakstar with a forced straight face. "Calm. Down." She meowed in a forced tone.

Oakstar hissed once before pouncing off of his boulder and flicking his tail for his Clan to follow him away from the Gathering area.

"I'm sorry. I should head to my territory and leave you be till further notice." Shadowstar murmured loudly enough for Crystar and Owlstar to hear before heading away to NightClan's newly made territory.

_Silentstar, are you still with us?_

_Yes my dear._

_Do these cats believe in you, I mean, CloudClan?_

_Yeah, they believe in everything you do. Good-luck my courageous daughter._


	11. Chapter 10

Shadowstar trudged into NightClan's new Camp, shaking her head angrily. "Dragonfeather what were you thinking?" She snapped, whirling around to face the Warrior.

"I-I asked the Leaders for a spot in their territory, we need a place to sleep." Dragonfeather replied, his ears flattening against his head.

Shadowstar's lips drew back in a snarl. "Well you thought wrong." She frowned. "Those cats will expect something in return, they will be mean to us and do much to bother us because of how we took their land. Now we share our territory just like before, with no freedom." She muttered, before sighing. "Though you did something for the benefit of the Clan, I will accept that." She meowed, turning to Redstorm. "Please calm down the cats and give a tour around the Camp and decide all the different areas and dens." She ordered to her Deputy before leaping towards some of the Warriors, Wingstrike, Blizzardstorm, Blackpaw and Robinsky to mark the borders with her. She headed out of Camp before calling over Dragonfeather to come along.

"Really?" Dragonfeather asked, pouncing to Shadowstar's side. "Of course." Shadowstar nodded and trotted out of Camp.

Shadowstar skirted across the hills, the willow leaves mysteriously showing on the willow trees though it was leaf-bare. She marked the trees with her scent before pouncing to the border. Blackpaw caught up to her quickly before halting at a scuffling noise. He whipped around and pounced onto a mouse that sat on a large tree branch, killing it with a swift snap at the neck.

"Stop!" A cat's yowl sounded loudly from nearby.

Shadowstar glanced up to see a muscular tom shouldering over, his eyes blazing with anger. "What is it?"

"That's FireClan prey." The tom spat. A she-cat leaped over next to him, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Calm down, Larkfeather."

Blackpaw's fur bristled. "Oh shut up. You know that I can hunt wherever I'd like. I'm on NightClan territory."

"Oh really?" Larkfeather grinned, unsheathing his claws.

"Stop!" Dragonfeather and the she-cat from the opposing Clan yelped at the same time, leaping in front of their Clan mate.

"What are you doing Sunsky?" Larkfeather hissed, turning on her.

Sunsky backed away, her ears flattening against her head. "I-I... Larkfeather, you can't hurt every cat you see!"

"Want to bet on it." Larkfeather grinned and unsheathed his claws, whipping them towards his Clan mate who cowered helplessly before him.

"No!" Dragonfeather yelped, pouncing onto Larkfeather and bowling him over. "Don't hurt her." He hissed and swung away the tom as the fear disappeared from his gaze.

"Dragonfeather, stop. This is not our fight." Shadowstar meowed, stepping over.

Dragonfeather shook his head. "The she-cat was in trouble by this raging monster. I _had _to help." He muttered, turning away and stalking to Shadowstar's side.

"D-Dragonfeather?" Sunsky's small voice piped up quietly, her shoulder trickled with blood and she limped to the side to stand beside the NightClan tom. "T-Thank you." She whispered, resting her muzzle on his shoulder before limping away to her Clan Camp.

Dragonfeather blinked, astounded.

Shadowstar glanced to Dragonfeather. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Dragonfeather asked.

Shadowstar huffed and headed back to Camp. "Let's go." She called and left to Camp, the night sky clouding over the cats.

Dragonfeather followed, his mind staying on the sensitive calm she-cat that had thanked him for his good deed. _She seemed nice, not like her Clan mate at all... I hope to see her again... Maybe at a Gathering, maybe._

* * *

**Hey guys! I need some OC's now, for the other Clans. What should I do about Dragonfeather and Sunsky? Should they meet? You decide :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing guys! It really keeps me going throughout my story :)**

**I also got reviews saying to have a forbidden relationship with Dragonfeather and Sunsky, so I must do what is told to me! c:**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Moonbeam141- NightClan is a grassy field with tons of hills and willow trees around the area, as well as small lakes nearby the trees while they slope over it. (It makes more sense on google if you search up willow tree X3) And I'll also make sure to add Quailfeather when StormClan comes up :)**

**Emberclaw- I'll surely add Rainkit more often, she's a good character for the story :3**

**This is a longgggg chapter! Get ready to read, read, read!**

**(I don't write very long chapters because then I keep writing because it usually starts a problem in the story and I never like cliff hangers...)**

* * *

Shadowstar watched the Nursery with bright eyes, her tail whisking across the yellow grass as Rainkit leaped at it with paws extended. "My tail, my tail!" Rainkit chirped as she finally caught it in between her two front legs while Gorsekit, Cougarkit and Finchkit spread around her with paws spread out. "I want to fight it, too!" Cougarkit pleaded while Finchkit leaped anxiously at Shadowstar's paws. Gorsekit seemed to stroll off somewhere else, his ear flicking in interest. Shadowstar lifted her paw when Finchkit attempted to grab it, she whipped her tail out of the other two kits reach and stood up. "I'm sorry kits but, I'd like to do something different for a while." She meowed before bounding over to Gorsekit.

"Gorsekit?" Shadowstar asked, leaning over to reach the kits' height. "Yeah?" Gorsekit turned to her, his eyes seemingly blank and dull. "Is everything okay?" Shadowstar asked. She had taken the role over watching the kits when Firelight needed a break, the poor queen having stepped up to take care of Skyleap's troublesome kits while taking care of her own.

Gorsekit shrugged. "I'm fine. W-Who are you again?" He asked. Shadowstar blinked. "I'm your leader, Shadowstar." She explained. Gorsekit tipped his head. "I don't exactly recognize you, how do you look?"

Shadowstar backed up. "Gorsekit, you're worrying me, dear." She murmured, eyes wide. Gorsekit squinted, though his eyes remained with the same level of dull blue as before. "Why?" He asked, stepping over. "All I asked was how you looked.

Shadowstar turned to the Medicine Den, "Heatherfoot!" She called for the medicine cat, worriedly. Heatherfoot skirted over, eyes questionable. Shadowstar turned to Gorsekit. "He's acting different than usual." She told the medicine cat in a hushed murmur. Heatherfoot nodded and laid her gaze on Gorsekit, "can you look to me? Open your eyes wide, though." She told the kit.

Gorsekit glanced to Heatherfoot with wide eyes, an innocent smile plastered across his face. Heatherfoot frowned, a worried look crossed over her eyes. "Shadowstar, may I speak with you, alone?"

"Yes, of course." Shadowstar nodded and trotted off to stand by the Medicine Den. Heatherfoot sighed and stared to her paws. "I'm afraid... Gorsekit is blind." She murmured sadly. Shadowstar frowned. "We can't do much, then. Should I tell Firelight and Gorsekit?" She asked. Heatherfoot shook her head, "just Firelight. She deserves to know. Gorsekit will be told by Firelight, he likely doesn't even understand that what is going on with him is bad, anyways."

"Will this affect his desire in becoming a Warrior? Should I make him a medicine cat Apprentice?" Shadowstar asked. Heatherfoot shrugged. "It's your choice. I would say to allow him to become a Warrior, though make him the Apprentice of someone gentle, and calm; they'll work their way through this. And maybe, Gorsekit will come to his senses when he realizes that he is blind and it will affect his Warrior training, and he could become a medicine cat." The medicine cat reasoned. Shadowstar shrugged. "Possibly. Can you tell Firelight for me? I should go discuss this with Redstorm, for now." Heatherfoot nodded and scurried off to the Nursery.

Shadowstar loped to Redstorm, who was assigning patrols at the moment. "Are you finished, Redstorm?" Shadowstar asked. Once Redstorm had leaped over to the Leader, she discussed what had happened with Gorsekit.

"So it is agreed?" Shadowstar murmured.

"Gorsekit should not, in fact, become a Warrior Apprentice. Unless, Firelight begs to differ." Redstorm clarified. Shadowstar nodded. "I know, it is for the better. He'll be heartbroken though, they are already on their fifth moon, what do you think would happen now?" She sighed, beginning to stand. Redstorm frowned.

Shadowstar dropped to the ground altogether, her eyes shutting tightly. A pain blasted in her stomach and she writhed along the ground before the pain seized into her calming original state. Redstorm leaned over, nosing his leader anxiously. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes glowing in terror at what he had just seen. "I-I'm fine." Shadowstar responded before heaving herself to her paws and trudging to Heatherfoot, her stomach still aching at points.

"Is everything okay, Shadowstar?" Heatherfoot asked as Shadowstar entered the den. "My stomach hurt, really badly." She replied bluntly. Heatherfoot stepped over. "May I check? It could have just been a cramp from playing with the kits this morning."

Shadowstar shook her head. "I've been getting pains for a while now." She told the medicine cat. Heatherfoot placed her muzzle gently on Shadowstar's stomach, before smiling. "I feel kicks." Heatherfoot told the leader.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?" Shadowstar snapped. Heatherfoot grinned. "You're having kits!" She exclaimed.

"Who's?" Shadowstar asked, standing up, slightly wobbling. Heatherfoot backed away, "Redstorm's." She replied.

Shadowstar tipped her head, she had never really understood the emotions she had discovered for the tom. "But this will distract me from my Clan! And, everyone will think I chose him only because he is my mate." She frowned.

"Don't be afraid of telling the Clan, Shadowstar. They'll understand, anyways." Heatherfoot told the leader before trotting out of the den to check on the Elders. Shadowstar frowned as she stood and headed to Redstorm, to explain the news. "Redstorm?" She approached the tom with a meow. He turned to face her. "I have something to tell you." Shadowstar began, taking a deep breath. "I'm expecting your kits."

* * *

Dragonfeather padded out of Camp and towards the StormClan border, finding himself searching for Sunsky hopefully. _Mouse-brain, she won't be here, she probably already forgot about me. _

"D-Dragonfeather? Is that you?" A voice asked. Dragonfeather glanced up to see the pretty golden she-cat, trotting over to the tom with a slight smile plastered across her face. Her shoulder was healed, now, except for a small notch hidden under her fur. She sat down on her side of the border, the moons light reflecting her perfectly groomed pelt onto the pools that sloped throughout the NightClan territory.

"It's me." Dragonfeather nodded. "It's nice to see you again. You know, I was just checking up on you, to see if that tom bothered you again." He lied. Sunsky smirked, "I see that. Well thank you then, for "checking up on me"." She slightly giggled to herself. Dragonfeather frowned, though a slight smirk showed through his calm exterior. "I'm serious." He told her, before bursting out laughing himself. Sunsky dropped to the ground at his side, their fur brushing unbeknownst.

Dragonfeather's laughter faltered. "We need to calm down, someone could catch us." He murmured. Sunsky nodded in agreement, "yeah. I know..."

Dragonfeather sighed and began to stand, before his paw slipped along a leaf heap and he flopped back down again beside the StormClan she-cat. Sunsky laughed quietly. "Nice job, Clumsyfeather." She joked. Dragonfeather smirked. "Call me what you want, Shysky."

Sunsky huffed playfully, "I'm not shy!" She snapped teasingly. "Really? Because you seemed shy yesterday." Dragonfeather replied, beginning to stand, though stumbling. "Watch out!" Sunsky squealed. "Don't fall on me, now."

Dragonfeather rolled his eyes. "Like I would." He snorted and shook the leaves out of his fur. "You are still on your side of the border, right?" He asked. Sunsky nodded. "Yup!"

The NightClan tom sighed and sat down, staring up at the moon. "Sometimes, I just like the silence of the field grass brushing against each other. This isn't my first time out at night." He murmured.

Sunsky glanced to Dragonfeather. "To be honest. Sometimes I don't like Clan life, I feel like it's just me." She mumbled nervously. Dragonfeather stayed silent, eyes narrowed to slits. "Want to stay here?" He asked, lying down and closing his eyes. Sunsky shrugged. "Sure." She replied and lied down beside him. "We gotta get up early, when the birds start chirping. Before Dawn patrol catches up." Sunsky mumbled. Dragonfeather nodded. "Right."

"Goodnight, Clumsyfeather."

"Goodnight, Shysky."

* * *

**I'm accepting any OC'S for Shadowstar's kits, they can have a disability like Gorsekit, but nothing like blindness cause that's been used; or nothing like a missing body part. Something like, being deaf, or a twisted paw/claws, minor stuff like that.**

**And they might be in a prophecy, shemmurr shemmurr...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Who likes Dragonfeather and Sunsky like I do? If you like the match, review the word DragonxSun just below the story :), or, if you like Shadowstar and Redstorm better, review the word ShadowxRed and we'll see who wins!**

**Reply to reviews: **

**twinkleestar1801- I'll add them into the story :) for Shadowstar's kits or just for kits in general, though?**

**Soft Shadows- I like the character X3, I have a plan for where she can come in, so don't get mad if she doesn't come into the story at first! :P**

**Crickett5- I'll add Creekkit in when Shadowstar has kits, and sure, her Warrior name can be Creekfur :)**

**Emberclaw- Dragonfeather is sort of like Graystripe, I can see the connection X3. I was thinking about Sunsky joining NightClan, but she would then get a bad wrap in the story, like Dragonfeather would. I don't want the Clan to dislike him in anyway, but it might work out like that in the end :P.**

**Message to Fans:  
**

**I'd like to thank, ShutUp-I'mClassy, Feathersky1357, Crickett5 and ****twinkleestar1801 for following the story! And, ****ShutUp-I'mClassy, Feathersky1357, Crickett5, ****twinkleestar1801 and We bear the Wings of Freedom for adding my story to your favorites! (I will be doing this from now on, when I get a new follow and favorite :).)**

**************Update: **

**************I've also added how the Clan territories look at the bottom of the Clan List chapter, I'll be changing the name now to Clan Info so it doesn't seem confusing. **

* * *

Dragonfeather blinked open his eyes as the sounds of chirping forced him awake. "Sunsky?" He mumbled groggily as he heaved himself to his paws.

"Yeah, Dragonfeather?" Sunsky's sleepy mew sounded from his side. Dragonfeather twisted around to see the she-cat, staring up into space while her paw dropped the spot he had been sleeping at before. "Come on, we have to get back to our Clans, they'll be searching for us." He yawned, probing Sunsky to make her stand. Sunsky rolled to her paws, bushing out her fur. She leaped backwards suddenly, eyes growing wide. "My scent is on NightClan territory!" She gasped, pouncing to a pine tree while ripping the pines out of the tree vine and dropping it where her scent lay. "Calm down, Sunsky." Dragonfeather called, pouncing to the edge of the border to call her over.

Sunsky was freaking out, her back turned to Dragonfeather while she stood just in front of him. She whipped around, her nose hitting Dragonfeather's, making them topple.

"Sorry." Sunsky mumbled. Dragonfeather shrugged. "It's okay." He murmured, leaping to his paws. Sunsky stood as well, her tail swept his and they curled together awkwardly. Sunsky blushed and backed away slowly. "Sorry..." She mumbled nervously. Dragonfeather shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." He murmured and glanced away towards her Camp. "Listen." He began, voice low and quiet. "I'll get some mud from my territory, you go back to your Clan. I got this." He explained to the FireClan she-cat. She frowned. "I can't leave you here to do it alone!" She refused worriedly.

"What can you do to help, then?" Dragonfeather asked, stepping closer while his eyes narrowed to slits knowing her response. "I-I understand, Dragonfeather." Sunsky sighed and turned away from him. "We'll meet again here tomorrow, right?" She called over while heading away. Dragonfeather nodded. "Same time tomorrow."

When Sunsky had left, Dragonfeather resumed his hope in finding mud. A sticky patch lay circling around a willow tree as water from the lake beside it swept some towards him. He dropped to the ground and rolled around through the mud, a grimace plastered across his face. _This is disgusting._ He thought to himself. _But, I am doing this for her, this is important._

Finally he stood, trampling over to the patch of grass where Sunsky had left her scent on and rolled across the ground there. _Done._ He thought to himself, leaning down to sniff the grass. Once he knew for sure that it was FireClan scent free, he stood and bounded towards NightClan Camp, eyes out of focus. _What just happened, throughout the night. Do I like this FireClan she-cat? But, I have to be loyal to my Clan! This is not an option!_ Dragonfeather sighed. "I wish the code was different, then all I would be, is happy."

* * *

Shadowstar sat in Camp, watching the kits playing outside the Nursery entrance.

Cougarkit circled Gorsekit. "I can get you!" He squealed, pouncing forward to send Gorsekit crashing down under his weight. The blind kit shrieked and rolled away from his litter mates grip, his dull eyes wide. "Can we do something else, Cougarkit." Gorsekit whined, his fur bushing out in annoyance of the continuing battles within the kit games. Rainkit leaped up to Gorsekit's side, her head tipped. "What else is there to do?" She asked.

Gorsekit shrugged. "I don't know." He murmured. Finchkit sat beside him, deep in thought. "What about we go catch some prey and show our Clan what we can do?" She reasoned. Cougarkit immediately shot up and bolted to the exit of Camp. "Let's go then!" He squealed and raced out of Camp to their dismay.

"Cougarkit, wait up!" Finchkit called after him before bounding after her litter mate. Rainkit followed close behind, ears and eyes erect, "I can't see you Cougarkit!" She yowled. Gorsekit tipped his head. "See?" He asked himself, "I can't see as well!" He yelped crossly and stormed after his litter mates and Rainkit.

The brambles at the exit consumed Gorsekit's fur, tugging at it and making him feel as if he were prey, it was sticky and when he finally escaped the plant, pieces were still lodged under his scruffy fur. He continued leaping after his litter mates, his nose guiding him. He could feel the wind blowing on his whiskers, but it wasn't windy in Camp, meaning his litter mates and Rainkit weren't there blocking the full breeze ahead of him like the Clan walls did. Gorsekit frowned, he knew he wasn't lost, he could easily leave back to Camp. But he wanted to find his litter mates and Rainkit, and that was what he was going to do.

The chirping of birds sounded above his head and he whizzed around a tree just as a sharp scent flew through his nose. He gulped in fear, _I was lucky that time._ He knew willow trees had a sharp, fruity scent, helping him to not bump into the bark of the tree and bruise his nose. _  
_

Gorsekit faintly smelled Rainkit, he stretched his paws out and raced faster till her scent hit his nose with a pang. "Hi Gorsekit!" Rainkit's voice piped up from beside him. Gorsekit turned his head to Rainkit as if he could see her, waving his head at her to show he replied in a greeting before taking off faster to catch up to his litter mates. Rainkit still pelting behind him.

"Finchkit..." Gorsekit mumbled to himself at her sudden scent and leaped forward, the wind hitting his face while he stayed in the air for a sudden moment. Once he dropped to the ground he found himself near Finchkit, her panting sounding from just in front of him. "Hi, Finchkit!" He chirped before running past her, a grin plastered across his face.

Cougarkit was just ahead of him now, and Gorsekit was on hot pursuit. He bunched up his muscles, hoping for a last burst of speed.

Gorsekit sped forward, using all his speed now to catch up with his strong, bulky litter mate. The grass whisked his paws and he halted at once when he felt fatigue course through his veins and he dropped to the ground, panting mildly.

"You never catched me, Gorsekit." Cougarkit's voice grew near as he stepped over to the blind litter mate. "I know, I was close though." Gorsekit smiled. Pawsteps were heard from nearby and Finchkit's voice was heard "And it's _caught_ by the way." She corrected him cheerily.  
The noise of rippling fur sounded from in front of him and Gorsekit knew Cougarkit was shrugging in response to Finchkit.

"I found you guys!" Rainkit mewed while bounding over to their side. "Let's head back to Camp." Gorsekit reasoned, standing up.

"What about catching prey?" Finchkit asked. Cougarkit's hefty fur waved again, showing he was nodding in agreement.

Gorsekit frowned. "We can do that tomorrow, I'm tired."

"I agree." Rainkit chirped.

The kits gathered together and headed for Camp after their adventure.

Firelight greeted them with a sigh of relief, "where were you my kits?" She asked, eyes wide in freight, especially for Gorsekit. "We took a walk, we're fine anyways, mom." Rainkit told her mother cheerfully before leaping away to the Nursery. The kits nodded in agreement and pelted after each other to the Nursery, chattering like starlings on their way in. "Oy vey." (lol I'm not Yiddish but I found that matching the conversation XD) Firelight sighed and headed after her kits.

Shadowstar watched, eyes narrowed, though pleasure showed through her worried exterior. "They have to be careful out there. Especially with Gorsekit..." She murmured to herself and leaped off of JaggedPeak and into her den.

Dragonfeather sat outside the Warriors den, his mind focused on Sunsky. _I'm disobeying the Warrior Code... What have I gotten myself into?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Second chapter of the day! Woot woot!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Soft Shadows- That's fine, it's only a minor mistake. Petalfire is now a FireClan cat! :)**

**Skyfeather- I'm sorry D:, I forgot to explain that. Shadowstar is having kits and can't do much running, meaning if she saw the kits she couldn't follow. Though while they were gone she still did tell Firelight, that was why the Queen greeted them so quickly. She was waiting right at the entrance for them X3. And Shadowstar is a calm cat, she understands the nature of kits and how they love exploring, and anyways, they were near the time of Apprenticeship so it didn't matter much if they were told to not leave again. Since they'll just be allowed after not long after. I hope that cleared everything up! Sorry for forgetting to explain that!**

**Emberclaw- Okay! I'll make sure to use her when Shadowstar has her kits! And, I was just about to plan on the making of Apprentices from the four kits, just for the past while I was figuring out who would train the kits. And yeah, Firelight is sorta like Ferncloud X3, never realized that much.**

**twinkleestar1801- Sorry I got confused XD, and, I'll be doing stuff like that more often when Shadowstar's litter comes because they'll be important X3**

**To help out...:**

**When creating your own OC'S, you can use this site to see how the OC will turn out! Because, some people make a character with some crazy color (not throughout the reviews, this happened with my friend :P) and they didn't understand it till they made the cat in this creator thing: **

** www. doll divine create-a-cat. ph p (Delete the spaces. Search in google or bing, not in exact web page site thingy, it took out the search format word.)**

**If you want, you can even send me a link to the picture! It'll be easier for me to understand, anyways.**

**Have fun!**

**I'd like to thank Emberclaw for adding NightClan's Return to her favorites! **

* * *

It had been a moon now, and Skyleap's kits were at the age of six moons.

Shadowstar sat outside her den, her tail whisking along the ground as she watched Gorsekit pass by the Medicine cat den with no interest to even smell the herb scent. She sighed, life felt like a drag for her Clan. Nothing happened anymore, that was exciting, or calming. Everyone seemed sad at the change in Clan life, except for Dragonfeather, who didn't seem anywhere near the emotion sad. He was more... Conflicted.

With a huff, Shadowstar leaped onto JaggedPeak, her belly weighing her down a little.

"All cats old enough to see in the dark, gather under JaggedPeak for an annual ceremony." She called out, watching as the Clan cats slowly grouped under the jagged boulder she sat upon, her fur bushing out. "We have four kits with us today that have reached their sixth moon." Shadowstar meowed loudly, turning her ice blue gaze onto the four kits that watched from the entrance of the Nursery with wide, joyful eyes. "Rainkit, Cougarkit, Finchkit and Gorsekit. Please step forward." She began.

"You all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, Rainkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudfire. I hope Cloudfire will pass down all he knows on to you." Shadowstar meowed and beckoned Cloudfire over. The newly made mentor bounded up to Rainpaw and tapped his nose with hers, before sitting down beside the new Apprentice.

"Finchkit, from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Finchpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedfur. I hope Spottedfur will pass down all she knows on to you." Shadowstar meowed again. Spottedfur stood up from the crowd and leaned over to Finchpaw, touching noses with her Apprentice before settling down together.

"Cougarkit, from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Cougarpaw. Your mentor will be-" Shadowstar paused, searching the crowd of cats for the Warrior. "Dragonfeather." She smiled and continued. "I hope Dragonfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." She finished. Dragonfeather bounded over, eyes wide when his name was acknowledged. He touched noses with his Apprentice, who in fact was grinning with delight, and sat down beside him.

Shadowstar sighed sadly, realizing what part in the ceremony she had reached now, before continuing on. "Gorsekit, from this day on until you receive your full name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be..." Shadowstar trailed off, anger pulsing in her chest at the sadness that she had to devote Gorsepaw to being, what he didn't want to be. "Heatherfoot." She murmured softly. Firelight smiled from behind all the other cats, she seemed happy, but only because her kit was now safe from the dangers outside of the Clan.

"What!" Finchpaw's yowl of dismay sounded from under JaggedPeak. "That's outrageous! He's my brother, he wants to be a Warrior!" She snapped in disagreement with Shadowstar's decision.

Firelight shook her head and trotted over. "I'm sorry, but due to your litter mates blindness, I will not allow the fact of Shadowstar making him a Warrior Apprentice." The Queen frowned at Finchpaw's anger.

Shadowstar watched silently, unsure of what to say that would settle down her Clans yowls of outrage.

"I want to be a Warrior! Not a stinky Medicine cat!" Gorsepaw growled loudly. "I'm the same as my litter mates, it makes no difference!" He protested. Cougarpaw nodded. "Gorsepaw is right! He can smell way better than any of us, that has to be something, right?!"

Rainpaw skittered to Gorsepaw's side. "Maybe this is for the better." She squeaked. Gorsepaw growled and turned on her. "I don't want to be a Medicine cat!" He spat angrily.

"Wait! Hold on." Shadowstar called out. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Gorsepaw. Firelight did not want you to be a Medicine cat." She frowned. "But okay. If it is your desire, I will allow you to be a Warrior Apprentice."

Gorsepaw beamed from underneath JaggedPeak, his ear flicking in acceptance.

Firelight hissed madly from where she stood. "I will not allow that! Who cares what Gorsepaw says, its for his safety! Shadowstar stop being a mouse-brain!" She snarled loudly.

Shadowstar sighed. "I know what I'm doing." She meowed before continuing. "Gorsepaw, from this day on until you reach your Warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be... Willowfeather." Shadowstar called aloud the half blind she-cat, that had been scarred badly on the eye when Blackpaw attacked her. "I hope Willowfeather will pass down all she knows on to you." She finished and leaped down into her den.

The Clan cheered the new names happily. "Rainpaw! Finchpaw! Cougarpaw! Gorsepaw! Rainpaw! Finchpaw! Cougarpaw! Gorsepaw!" They chanted.

Though Gorsepaw was frowning, he was stuck with a weak cat, a cat with a bad representation in the Clans. Now he'd be trained, but badly. "I'll show them. Being blind isn't bad for me!" He vowed to himself, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Gorsepaw. We're leaving on a tour of the territory." Willowfeather's call broke into his thoughts. The other newly made Apprentices neared him as well, their pawsteps sounding. They were joining in too by the sound of it.

"This will be so cool, Gorsepaw!" Finchpaw chirped from beside him. "What do you think we'll see?" She asked.

"I don't see things." Gorsepaw muttered. Finchpaw grimaced. "Right. sorry..." She trailed off and bounded towards the others.

Gorsepaw padded after the others, ignoring the noises from his surroundings. Instead, he smelled the outside world, it had all been a rush when he left for the first time in their game of chase. Things would have been different if he wasn't blind.

Things would have been better.


	15. Chapter 14

**Shadowstar is only having eight kits (I know that's a lot but I wanted two kits for myself), keep in mind there is only two spaces left for another kit! As I will be taking two of the spots myself. If another kitten isn't submitted by tomorrow I will use the extra space for myself again X3**

**The voting for cutest couple only lasts till tomorrow, get your votes in! Right now, ShadowxRed is in the lead!**

**NOW ONTO ZE STORY!**

* * *

Shadowstar gulped as a wave of pain passed through her stomach once more. Life sucked not being able to leave Camp. She didn't understand the Queens desire for having kits. Though it was good for her to have kits, anyways, the Clan had no more Queens now that the four kits had their Apprentice ceremony. It had been clarified that Shadowstar would have eight kits. That was way to many in her opinion. Only one cat had she known, or even knew from Elder stories, that had more than five kits. That Queen had _seven. _How was she having so many?

The rippling silence of the morning sky made her fur stand on end. It was never so peaceful like this. Shadowstar felt worried. She stood and trotted over to Redstorm, wincing once when the pain pierced in her stomach once more. She forced herself to ignore it and moved on.

She slid into the Warriors den and awoke the Deputy, having allowed him to sleep in for today because of his tireless amounts of work he had done throughout the day. "Wake up." She murmured to him. His body shifted before he stood and trudged out of the Warriors den and to her side.

"Do you notice the silence too?" Shadowstar asked her mate in a whisper. Redstorm nodded. "The Gatherings today, isn't it? So every cat is sleeping in, right?" He told her. Shadowstar was taken aback before she realized how correct her Deputy was. "Yes, right. We need to decide on who will join us, come." She told him before bounding away towards her den. They entered together and sat down in front of each other.

"The new Apprentices." Shadowstar started off. "They will come." Redstorm nodded in agreement, "and all the new mentors. But, I think that's enough." Redstorm finished. Shadowstar glanced out of the den, "Firelight too. She has hardly gone out of Camp. This would be good for her."

Once the Leader and Deputy finished their conversation they left the den to wake the others up and send them out on patrols.

Shadowstar stood on JaggedPeak as the Clan gathered underneath her to listen to her words. "The following cats will join Redstorm and I in the Gathering." She began. "Firelight, Willowfeather, Cloudfire, Spottedfur and Dragonfeather."

The cats called out stood with a large smile plastered across their face, and trotted to stand by the exit of Camp.

"Rainpaw, Finchpaw, Cougarpaw and Gorsepaw." She called out. "And of course, Heatherfoot." She finished and leaped down to stand beside the gathered cats. The Clan watched as they set off to the Gathering area, their tails swishing in the sky.

Gorsepaw followed from behind, his tail dragging in the dirt. He was forced to clean out the dens ever since his Apprenticeship. The smell of herbs grew near and Gorsepaw could tell it was Heatherfoot at once. "Gorsepaw?" She murmured softly. Gorsepaw huffed. "What?" He asked, turning to the Medicine cat.

Heatherfoot's tail swept Gorsepaw's shoulder. "I think you should join me as a Medicine cat." She told him. Gorsepaw shook Heatherfoot's tail off his shoulder angrily. "No! Leave me alone! I want to be a Warrior!" He spat and bounded off after Shadowstar.

Shadowstar stopped Gorsepaw. "Are you okay?" She asked. Gorsepaw frowned, "Heatherfoot is telling me to be a Medicine cat." He told the Leader madly. Shadowstar shrugged. "Maybe she's right." She murmured and continued on. Gorsepaw growled and leaped away.

"We're here!" Shadowstar called out and entered the Gathering area, pouncing onto the tree branch where the NightClan leader always stands. The other three Clans had already gathered under the four Leaders, gazing up with anxious eyes.

"Welcome Clans to the annual Gathering!" Owlstar called out. Oakstar stood nearby, glaring at Shadowstar from beside Owlstar. The Clan cats cheered, their voices echoing in the hollow filled with rocks and trees sticking out of the yellow leaf-bare grass. "Crystar, you may begin." Owlstar meowed and stepped backwards to let the LakeClan leader take his place.

Crystar dipped his head to Owlstar before stepping forward. "LakeClan is doing well, prey is swimming and getting caught in some of the traps we have _planted_ in the ground." He smirked at his pun. "We have vines getting the fish stuck in it's grip and we can get the prey in the swipe of a paw, hmm? We also have two new Apprentices; Hazelpaw and Barkpaw." He announced. All the Clans except FireClan cheered the two Apprentices names before quieting down when Owlstar stepped forward.

"StormClan is doing well. Prey isn't doing a very good job of hibernating and storing their own food, we have caught many precious hares and sparrows on our territory. Though it isn't enough to feed our Clan, we are still waiting hungrily for something to feed on, right now we have only a proper amount of food for Queens, kits and Elders. We also lost a kit due to the Leaf-Bare cold. Bramblekit will be remembered dearly by his parents and litter mates, and also his Clan." She finished with an exasperated sigh and stepped backwards, her head hanging in sadness at the memories that likely had swept through her mind. Oakstar stepped forward, a grin plastered across his face.

"FireClan is doing very well!" He yowled, his Clan cheered loudly, making Shadowstar feel as if her ears would burst.

"Prey is running _very_ well and we have an incredibly high stock of prey in our Camp, everyone has enough to eat and every cat is strong and agile. That is all." Oakstar finished before casting a swift glare to Shadowstar before backing up. Shadowstar stepped forward, her whiskers twitching nervously. "Leaf-Bare hasn't gotten the best of us Clans, huh? We are doing very well, I must say. Like FireClan." She explained. "Though, our herbs are drying up and we are losing many frequently, all we have now is some main herbs for treatment. But that is all." Shadowstar finished and sat backwards.

The Clan cats all were dismissed, turning to one another to speak to each other about Clan life. Dragonfeather stood under a pine tree, watching as Sunsky shouldered over to sit beside him. Shadowstar watched as the two chatted, sometimes laughing and pawing softly at each other. Dragonfeather seemed to be hiding something, things seemed to be happening between the two. Sunsky also seemed to be hiding something, something weird...

Petalfire, a FireClan she-cat, leaped over to Sunsky with a scowl plastered across her face. "What are you doing? Talking to a NightClan cat." She huffed. Sunsky glanced to her friend, smiling, "This is Dragonfeather." She mewed, flicking her tail towards the tom. "And this is Petalfire." Sunsky gestured with her muzzle to the white tortoiseshell she cat, who was a close friend of Sunsky. "You are clearly disobeying Oakstar, Sunsky." Petalfire frowned. "He said not to speak with any NightClan cats."

Sunsky scowled. "What's Oakstar's problem? They aren't any different from us!"

"Why do you even care, Sunsky?" Petalfire asked, cocking her head. Sunsky, now panicked, glanced around anxiously. "Because... Because... I like Dragonfeather, okay?" She burst out.

Dragonfeather watched in disbelief. "You-You like me? I like you too..." He trailed off. Petalfire frowned, "this is wrong, Sunsky. You're breaking the Warrior Code!"

"I don't care!" Sunsky yelped, shooting up and bolting to Oakstar's side as he called for his Clan to gather. Petalfire followed, casting a glare at Dragonfeather before she disappeared.

Dragonfeather gulped nervously and trotted over to Shadowstar as NightClan headed back to Camp, _she likes me too..._


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I like reading about your opinions, it really helps out on the deciding of what character is bad and what character is good in your perspective :) **

**So, I started thinking, and, I wanted to change the P.O.V of the cats I normally use to different characters. Tell me what you think! I want to know if I should continue doing this :]**

* * *

**Oakstar's P.O.V**

Oakstar gazed around Camp. He hated the fact that he had to neighbor former rouges. They even had said they believed in CloudClan! What a lie. He grimaced and stood, leaping onto HotCoal, calling together his Clan. "All cats old enough to learn the fire in their souls, gather under HotCoal for a Clan meeting."

As the Clan gathered, Oakstar watched with a cold glare. He raised his broad head and bushed out his ragged brown shaded fur. Once the whole of the Clan was seen, Oakstar shifted his body to the front of HotCoal, the black boulder ended at a point where Oakstar had always stuck one paw on the cliff edge. He puffed out his chest before beginning, the sounds of the forest immediately quieting down as if the animals listened as well. "Cats of the Clan." He began. "I have decided on what will happen from now on. Every mentor will only train their Apprentice in battle training. Warriors, you will take turns in practicing battle moves yourself, two patrols of cats will hunt. One in the morning, and one before we all sleep. Understand?" He yowled.

The Clan cheered loudly.

"UNDERSTAND?" He repeated.

The Clan cheered louder, their voices echoing across the pine trees.

"Very well." Oakstar lashed his tail. "This meeting is over. Leave, all of you. Except for Rowanheart, Icemask, and Badgerfang." He finished and leaped off HotCoal, entering his den. "Follow me, you three." He told the Deputy and two Warriors, Badgerfang and Rowanheart being the Warriors, Oakstar's most trusted Warriors. They entered the den together, Oakstar sat in front of the three, his tail whisking across the ground. He grinned delightfully. "I have a plan. A plan to do something joyful, in my opinion." Memories raced through his head,

_Oak curled up in a ball, mewling to himself. He was a kit. A kit abandoned from his parents because he was ugly. They had called him Ugly, and sent him out to die. An older cat cared for him, renaming him Oak, because she had found him under an oak tree. _

_"Oak? Are you there? I brought you some food!" Wing, Oak's adopted mother, bounded over to him. "Here's the mice I caught!" She chirped, leaning down to hand him to limp mice that hung in her jaws. She was a beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, and was only twelve moons when she adopted Oak. Hence her bubbly spirit. Oak leaned over to eat the mouse, when rouges leaped out at Wing and crashed her over. She dropped to the ground. Four cats attacked her. Wing's shrieks rang in Oak's ears for days, the images of blood spattering the ground, the trees and in fact, himself being sprinkled with blood droplets when she was attacked. Her screeches of pain died down till the cats backed away, her body lay on the ground, her paws twitching as if she still had life inside of her. Her stomach and throat was slit open and her eyes stayed dull and lifeless, staring into space. While her jaw was left open from her constant yowling. He curled up next to her, the warmth of her body still floating off of the she-cat. Whispers sounded in his ear. "I'm sorry I left you. Goodbye, Oak. I hope you live happily, I hope you survive." Oak stayed put beside his adopted mothers body. Clan cats had heard the yowls and came over, taking Oak home and leaving Wing's dead body on the ground. _

_Ever since that day Oak vowed revenge on all rouges and loners that were near him, though ignoring the fact he was one himself. _

"Oakstar? Oakstar? Are you okay?" Badgerfang's voice brought him back to the present. Oakstar sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. As I was saying, my plan is..."

**Gorsepaw's P.O.V**

Gorsepaw circled in his nest, closing his eyes to sleep. The wind blew his whiskers and challenged them down, but they stayed afloat, twitching mildly. Soon the soft lull of the forest swept him into a soothing sleep.

Gorsepaw blinked open his eyes, finding himself in a land of clouds, trees and grass. _I can see? What's going on? _Though there were no boundaries, nowhere to be seen. "Hello?" He called out. "I thought I was sleeping..."

_"Hello, Gorsepaw." A white tom purred as he stepped over, his shoulders broad while his body was muscular and strong. _

"Who are you?" Gorsepaw asked, backing away slowly from the tom.

_"I'm Turtlewing. Of CloudClan. Heard of it before?" The tom meowed, "I brought you here. You need to know of something." _

"Of course I know of CloudClan." Gorsepaw snapped. "What do I need to know of, can you tell me already." He huffed. "And how can I see up here? I thought I was blind!"

_"You are blind, kit-" _

"I'm not a kit." Gorsepaw retorted.

_"Anyways." Turtlewing huffed. "You can see in dreams, and when you are with CloudClan. Many blind cats have had the privilege of this. Is it needed for a Warrior? No." _

"What are you saying?" Gorsepaw growled, his tail lashing.

_"You have to be a Medicine cat. It is your destiny!" Turtlewing concluded._

"No! I wan't to be a Warrior." Gorsepaw protested. "I was meant to be one!" He hissed._  
_

_"You have to see the truth!" Turtlewing argued. "Look around you, would you?"_

"I can't _see_ anything." Gorsepaw snarled. "Now would you leave me alone!" He hissed, turning around to his tail, yanking it to force himself awake.

_"Gorsepaw! No! Please! Listen to me! I was a Medicine Cat before you were!" The tom yowled after the Apprentice. _

Gorsepaw forced himself awake, his eyes opening once more to find himself in the Apprentice den, being woken up by Finchpaw. "You were fidgeting, are you okay?" She asked him. Gorsepaw nodded. "I'm fine." He told her. "Willowfeather is calling you." Finchpaw told her litter mate. Gorsepaw nodded and headed out the den to his mentor.

Willowfeather stood outside the Apprentice den, her tail flicking in the air. "Time for the Elders den to be cleaned. Go, go, go!" She told him. Gorsepaw frowned, _why is my training different from my litter mates. Why does _my_ life have to suck even more than it already does._..

**Shadowstar's Kits P.O.V (From inside her belly!)**

"Hey! Would you stop kicking my head!" Creekkit frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm trying not too!" Cloudkit huffed.

"Does anyone else feel dizzy from all this turning?" Blackkit asked.

"Whee!" Mintkit squealed.


	17. Chapter 16

**The reviews have made it official! We will have P.O.V changes every five chapters! :D**

**Now, for the winner of the cutest couple contest...**

**IT WAS A TIE! *Emotional gasp*, not enough of you voted! I will make the final decision, then...**

***Drum-roll***

**THE WINNER IS DRAGONxSUN!**

**(Sorry I didn't reply sooner but anyways): Crickett5, I can't use Stormkit as one of Shadowstar's kittens, sadly. Because one of the Clans is called StormClan itself. But I can rename Stormkit and make him into another kit with the same personality, gender and fur color :) **

**Message to Fans:**

**I am so thankful you guys all reviewed 40+ times :) It means a lot, and I want to thank all of you. Do you think we can get the reviews up till 50? We can try, can't we? :D**

**ONTO DA STORYYYY!**

* * *

Shadowstar watched Gorsepaw trudge around Camp, he seemed tired and worn out. But she understood why Willowfeather was forcing him to only clean out dens, it would help him with patience and help him with his senses; as he would need that in battle since he was blind. Though he would be made a Warrior after his litter mates, it was worth it. She strode out of her den before dropping to the ground. Her stomach rippled with pain and she gritted her teeth as waves of nausea passed through her. Heatherfoot leaped up calmly, passing Shadowstar a stick and raspberry leaves. "You are having your kits." She told the Leader.

"FireClan, attack!" A yowl sounded right outside of Camp. Dragonfeather had returned with his Apprentice behind him after hearing the scream. Shadowstar gasped for air as Heatherfoot gently tugged her into the Medicine den and to safety away from the battle happening between the Clan.

Oakstar trampled into NightClan territory, his Clan racing behind him. Dragonfeather's eyes grew wide at realization, _I have to fight Sunsky?!_

Oakstar pounced at Redstorm and bowled him over, raking his claws down the toms flank. Icemask leaped at Mistpaw and tussled with her, throwing her to the ground and knocking her out before leaping Blackpaw. Dragonfeather leaped over to Mistpaw, to help take the bleeding she-cat away from anymore danger. Her head was bleeding at the back and her muzzle was scarred, her nose slit in half.  
Gorsepaw pounced over, ready to tackle any coming opponent away from his injured Clan mate. He turned away and leaped over to Shadowstar, beginning to protect the kitting Queen. Redstorm slashed wildly at Oakstar's eyes and face before wriggling out of reach and towards Shadowstar. His body leaked with blood and he seemed to be limping as he came over to help protect his mate as she kitted.

Dragonfeather left Mistpaw in Heatherfoot's care, darting away towards Badgerfang, who was attacking Firelight. He knocked Badgerfang away with a hefty blow to the head before leaping at the tom and scoring his claws down his stomach. Badgerfang staggered to his paws, leaving a gash on Dragonfeather's shoulder before pouncing away from reach of the Clans and into FireClan territory. Dragonfeather huffed as blood trickled off his shoulder and down his leg. He turned away from the others and rammed into Acornstrike, a FireClan she-cat, pinning her down to the ground. He snapped at her shoulder and gripped it, blood filling in his mouth. He winced at the awful taste but sunk his teeth down on his opponents body. Acornstrike shrieked in pain and writhed out of reach. Hatred flashed in her eyes and she lunged for his neck. Dragonfeather's eyes widened in horror and he dodged, before smacking the she-cat on the cheek, "NO KILLING!" He gasped, astonished. The she-cat growled, the side of her face dripping rapidly with blood. She backed away, tail in between her legs, hissing loudly. Her hind leg slipped on a rock that struck out of the ground and she slipped into a lake under the rock. The lake wasn't very deep, but the FireClan cat hadn't seemed to notice. Her screeches left bubbles at the top of the water as she lashed around helplessly. Dragonfeather pounced forward and stuck his head into the water to save her, before the bubbling had vanished, leaving Acornstrike's body laying limp in the water.

"Dragonfeather, help!" Firelight's voice broke into his thoughts of the horrible thing that had just happened. He turned away and dashed over to Firelight's side, she was being cornered on one of the walls of the Warriors den. Three FireClan cats circled the former Queen, who had almost forgotten all the training that had happened before she had, had kits. He leaped forward at one of the FireClan cats, thrusting the tom he had gripped to the ground. He slashed at the FireClan toms face and ripped at his back.

"D-D-Dragonf-feat-ther..." Firelight's voice gurgled. Dragonfeather turned around, releasing the tom he held from his grip and letting his race away. Firelight lay on the ground, her neck slit straight open as blood bubbled out of her throat. She flailed her paws helplessly as if to help her before her eyes shut with one rasping breath.

Dragonfeather's eyes narrowed in anger. He whipped around at the she-cat and tom who had attacked her. He recognized the cats, _Goldenleaf and Yarrowstone..._ He leaped at Goldenleaf and slammed her into the ground, she yowled in pain as he shredded the fur off of her body. Yarrowstone's eyes widened in fear and he tried running away, before Dragonfeather catapulted after him, taking a soaring leap off of Goldenleaf's body. He landed on Yarrowstone's back, and with his weight, ended up dropping the tom to the ground. He sliced viciously at the FireClan tom and ripped chunks of his fur out of his body. He placed gashes in the toms body before letting Yarrowstone run after Goldenleaf, away from Camp.

"Someone, help!" A shriek sounded. _Heatherfoot!_

Dragonfeather whipped around, racing over to the Medicine cat. She sat by Shadowstar, soothing the Queen as she kitted. Dragonfeather glanced to the entrance of the den, where Redstorm and Oakstar tussled. Dragonfeather pounced forward to help and landed onto Oakstar, placing scratches onto the leader, sending blood erupting from the gashes and wounds. Redstorm slipped under Oakstar and whipped at the Fireclan leaders hind legs, making him trip. Oakstar screeched in pain and twisted away. "We aren't finished with this battle. NightClan doesn't deserve their home in the forest!" He spat before pouncing away, though lashing a strike out at Redstorm before bounding away. "FireClan, retreat!" He yowled into the air before pounding out of the territory and across the border.

"We did it, Redstorm! We drove Oakstar away!" Dragonfeather cheered. Redstorm stared dully at Dragonfeather, her opened his jaws, only for blood to dribble out. The Deputies body convulsed and he dropped to the ground, revealing a strike on his neck. Blood poured out of the wound, leaving a pool of blood around the tom, who had risked his life for his mate. He ripped at the ground, his claws tearing up chunks in the soil. He was dying...

Shadowstar meowed weakly from the Nursery, "Redstorm, please don't go!" She cried. Redstorm coughed, "S-Shadowstar... I saved... You..." He gasped for air. "The kits... Will... Be perfe-ect..." He rasped, his body twisting around as he forced himself to gulp down more air. The blood stained his fur as he rolled over, revealing red splattered across his solid white fur, blending in with the red streak along his back. "C-Can you name one kit... Aspenkit? Please..."

"Redstorm, why?" Shadowstar asked before cutting off into another seizure of pain.

"Because... Aspenkit was... my-" Redstorm was cut off when his eyes glazed over, and his body stopped twitching. The blood at his neck still dribbled slowly, expanding the puddle around the noble Deputy.

"Redstorm, no!" Shadowstar wailed, but it was too late, he didn't hear anything anymore. The brave Deputy, was dead.

Shadowstar sobbed, turning away from everyone as her kitting finished. "He never got to finish telling me..." She whispered to herself.

Realization struck Dragonfeather with a pang. Oakstar had killed Redstorm before he left! That was against the Warrior code!

Shadowstar licked her kits and squeezed them against her body. They would never have met their father. But would hear tales about the fierce tom. She took a shaky breath before beginning to name the kits. Her tail flicked towards a pure white she-kit with a black tail. "Blackkit..." She murmured, before gesturing to a white she-kit with black paws and a black tip-tailed. "Cloudkit." She decided, before turning to a silver tom, he hadn't mewled this whole while, giving the idea of the name for him. "Silentkit." She murmured, remembering her father once she had said the name. "Mintkit." She decided for the gray and white she-kit. She took another breath as she turned to her other kittens. "Creekkit." She announced for the tortoiseshell she-kit. She turned to her other three kits. "Ravenkit." She gestured with her head to the jet black tom with one white paw."Mintkit." She decided for the gray and white she-kit. And the last, "Jaykit." The white furred tom with black stripes. (OMG I FORGOT ASPENKIT *Gasp!*) Shadowstar glanced to her side as she heard a mewling. _A ninth kit? I never had a ninth kit..._ She nosed the kitten forward. He was small. Smaller than the rest of the litter. He had a ginger pelt with a white chest, underbelly, paws, tail-tip and muzzle. "Aspenkit." She finished. The tom mewed once more before cuddling up with his other litter mates. (Oh my god. Nine kittens. Is that even possible?) Shadowstar rested her head on her paws with a sigh.

_I'll miss you, Redstorm. _

_I will always miss you._


	18. Chapter 17

**Reply to reviews:**

**Crickett5- Can I add Ripplekit into another litter? Because Dragonfeather and Sunsky will have theirs soon, and it seems as though ten kits will be ****_way_**** too many X3. But if you agree, Ripplekit will be added into the story for sure when DragonxSun have their kits. **

**Important Notice:**

**Next chapter I will start accepting OC'S for Dragonfeather and Sunsky's kits! Please only submit up to two kits, I don't want too many kits in their litter, if you understand. Thanks for caring! :) Now be a good kitty and send in some OC'S for me to use!**

* * *

It had been two moons since the fight with FireClan, and the death of some NightClan cats. The Clan was still devastated of the death of their courageous Deputy, who had given his life to save his Clan and mate, from Oakstar. Shadowstar refused to pick a new Deputy, saying he would not want to be replaced that quickly. But now, seeing that she had kits to care for, it was mouse-brained of her to not choose a Deputy. Shadowstar watched as her kits trampled each other, seeing how fast they could escape the Leaders den. They all were bubbly and jumpy, except for little Aspenkit. The poor kit would stay behind from the others, being the runt of the litter. He was said to not make it through leaf-bare. But Shadowstar made sure her kit would stay alive. Especially since this was the only kit Redstorm had named before his tragic death.

Shadowstar heaved herself to her paws, stepping out of her den and into the sunlight. The suns rays beat down on her pelt, reflecting her glimmering black and white fur into the sky. She leaped onto JaggedPeak with a huff, her soft paws gripping the bulky rocks that stuck out of the boulder. "All cats old enough to see in the dark, gather under JaggedPeak for an announcement!" She called out.

Once the Clan had gathered, Shadowstar began. "First I must begin with congratulating Blackpaw, Mistpaw and Moonpaw on successfully finishing their final assessment! You have shown us more then enough times that you are all capable of the becoming Warriors, especially from the battle with FireClan not too long ago."

The Clan cheered loudly in response.

"Moonpaw, please step up." Shadowstar meowed. The Apprentice stepped forward, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I, Shadowstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She began. "Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw breathed.

"Then by the powers of CloudClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonleaf. CloudClan honors your silent stalking ability and your tireless amount of training, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar smiled. The newly named Warrior bounced on her paws before pouncing away to stand back beside her litter mates. Shadowstar turned to the other waiting Apprentices and continued on. "Mistpaw please step up."

"I, Shadowstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Shadowstar meowed. "Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw nodded slowly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of CloudClan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistfall. CloudClan honors your agility and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar finished before continuing onto Blackpaw. "I, Shadowstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Shadowstar began again. "Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Of course!" Blackpaw barked.

"Then by the powers of CloudClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blackfur. CloudClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar finished. The three new warriors backed away as Shadowstar continued on with her announcement, letting the Clan chant the new names first.

"We all know of Redstorm's death." She sighed. "And we all know that I haven't picked a deputy for a while, which in fact was a poor choice for me." She gazed around at all the cats in the Clan, her eyes halting when she saw the cat she had focused so much on watching every day. (I think who she picks is going to be obvious)

"My new deputy will be...

Dragonfeather." She announced.

The Clan cheered the new deputies name. The tom gaped from the back of the crowd, eyes wide in shock. He shouldered in front of the crowd of cats, thanking them before leaving to Shadowstar. "Are you sure you picked the right cat?" He asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"Yes, Dragonfeather. You will do a wonderful job." Shadowstar smiled. Dragonfeather shook his head, "but Shadowstar... I broke it!"

Shadowstar cocked her head. "Broke what, dear?" She asked. Dragonfeather hesitated, "the warrior code... I met with the FireClan cat, Sunsky a lot. And now, she's going to have our kits. I'm so sorry, Shadowstar! I really didn't want to break the warrior code. Something just happened, and now I don't know if I regret it or not because-"

"Calm down, Dragonfeather. I already knew about this. That is why I picked you. I know I can trust you. You still did your warrior duties and had nothing on your mind, I believe. You fought bravely against FireClan when they invaded, even though the cat you love lives in that Clan. That showed nothing but true loyalty to me, Dragonfeather, you are fit to be my deputy." Shadowstar smiled.

Dragonfeather stared at his paws, "I guess you're right, Shadowstar. But, I will make sure to tell Sunsky that I can't meet with her anymore. My role as deputy is too important and she can't get between me and my Clan." He vowed.

"But what about your kits?" Shadowstar asked. Dragonfeather shrugged, "well, she can't take them to her Clan. No one will step up to be the father, no one she can trust, anyways. Can I bring my kits here?" He asked. Shadowstar nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you, Shadowstar." Dragonfeather smiled, backing out of the den, "It means so much to me."

Shadowstar smiled and continued watching her kits, who now played inside the den with a moss ball.

Jaykit pawed at the moss ball, eyes wide. "It's bouncy!" He squeaked. Mintkit shouldered up beside him, eyes wide. She poked at the moss ball eagerly. "IT IS BOUNCY!" She gasped. "Let me try!" Aspenkit squeaked from behind all the other kits, he bounced on his paws, trying to be seen. "Let me see!" He frowned. Creekkit leaped onto the moss ball and jumped on it. "This is fun! Come on guys!" She mewed with glee, the others following her out the den with the moss balls.

Gorsepaw entered Shadowstar's den, blinking blindly. "Shadowstar? I wanted to ask something of you." He asked. Shadowstar glanced over, "what is it?"

"Well, when I helped out, during the battle. I realized how I was needed in the medicine den, because Heatherfoot was only one cat, and so many things were needed of her." He began. "And, CloudClan keeps sending me dreams about being important that I need to be a medicine cat. I've made up my mind. I also already told Heatherfoot, she agrees with me." He frowned, _I never wanted to be a medicine cat. I will always hate doing this._

Shadowstar smiled. "Very well. I will make the announcement tomorrow." She decided. Gorsepaw nodded and trudged out of the den, sadly, his destiny was already laid out for him; and he could do nothing but follow it. Even though he didn't like the thought of what his destiny was turning into, at all.


	19. Chapter 18

**Reply to reviews:**

**HiToFreakz- Originally I wasn't accepting OC'S for Dragonfeather and Sunsky's kits till today, but I don't see why not. Next time, can you wait the while? :)**

**Announcement:**

**I will now be accepting OC'S For Dragonfeather and Sunsky's kits! Send em' in!**

* * *

Shadowstar watched her kits prance around Camp, their eyes wide as they ventured towards different dens to look around.

Aspenkit strayed behind as his litter mates crowded around the Warriors den. "I can't wait till we get in their!" Blackkit squealed. Creekkit rolled her eyes. "We still need to wait... Hmm... Let's see... BASICALLY OUR WHOLE LIVES!"

"Calm down, Creekkit." Dragonfeather laughed as he trotted over. "Hi Dragonfeather!" Ravenkit squeaked, bouncing up to the deputies paws. Dragonfeather smiled. "Hello, young one." He grinned before padding out of Camp. Aspenkit leaped forward. "Where did he go?" He asked. Cloudkit shuffled her paws on the ground. "He left to go out of Camp." She explained. "Why don't we follow him?" Jaykit asked. Ravenkit grinned from beside his litter mate. "Yeah! Come on, guys! Let's go!" He chirped before racing out of Camp.

Aspenkit watched uneasily, he glanced around to see if anyone had watched his litter mates leave Camp. No one had, not even Shadowstar, who was announcing to the Clan that Gorsepaw would begin training as a medicine cat. Aspenkit shrugged, dashing out of Camp after his siblings.

Silentkit and Mintkit raced side by side, streaking through the woods after Dragonfeather who trotted towards the border. Jaykit and Ravenkit chattered to each other as they ran, while Blackkit and Cloudkit tackled one an-others paws teasingly while they followed the deputy. "Guys, watch out!" Aspenkit called over, his eyes catching on a tree branch that struck out of the ground. His litter mates hadn't heard, all of them tripped on the log, and tumbled into a rabbit hole. Aspenkit skidded to a halt at the edge of the rabbit hole. "Are you okay?" He called in. Their voices were heard, loud and clear. "Aspenkit, come down here." Jaykit called up. "Theirs something really awesome in the hole!"

Aspenkit hesitated, his eyes flickering with unease, before he rolled his way into the rabbit hole. It was pitch black, and tight, though, not for himself. "What's so awesome about a rabbit hole?" He asked, making his way over to his siblings. "Not the rabbit hole, but whats in it!" Mintkit squealed. She pointed to a picture drawn on the wall. It showed twenty circles, five of the circles were bigger then the others. There was a larger circle around every five circles, leaving one big circle in each. "What is that supposed to mean?" Aspenkit asked.

_Five in each Clan, twenty paws plunging forward into battle. Meet with these cats in two sunrises at the Gathering spot. Only the five may come. Only the five... _A sentence was whispered into their ears. "What was that?" Blackkit asked, eyes growing wide. "I-I don't know..." Cloudkit shuddered, backing up. The voice began again, _Five in each Clan, twenty paws plunging forward into battle..._

The kits grew frightened, their fur rising along their small bodies as they dashed out of the rabbit hole and towards Camp.

* * *

It was night, and Gorsepaw lay in his nest, hearing the exact same message as the kits had. _A prophecy?_ _About what?_ He shot to his paws, shivering. Why was the Clan leaving to battle? He turned around, smelling Heatherfoot, and probed her awake. "Heatherfoot?" He murmured. "Did you have a dream?" He asked.

"No..." Heatherfoot murmured groggily. "Is everything okay, Gorsepaw?" She asked. Gorsepaw nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, tucking his muzzle under his paw before falling soundly back asleep.

Gorsepaw awoke early, staggering to his paws and trampling over to Shadowstar's den. "Shadowstar?" He called in. "May I speak with you?" He asked. He heard Shadowstar's paw swipe the ground as she turned to Gorsepaw. "What is it?"

"Well. I had a dream, with a prophecy in it." Gorsepaw began. "It had said: _Five in each Clan, twenty paws plunging forward into battle. Meet with these cats in two sunrises at the Gathering spot. Only the five may come. Only the five..._" He repeated the prophecy to the leader, his eyes narrowing to slits. Shadowstar frowned. "Well whatever that means, it doesn't seem very comforting." She huffed. "Gorsepaw, you may go check out what this is about, but only with a warrior I send to go with you." She ordered. The sound of the kits playing had stopped, and nothing was heard but the faint brush of fur on the ground. _  
_

"Okay, Shadowstar." Gorsepaw mumbled and padded away to the medicine den, circling in his nest before closing his eyes.


	20. Chapter 19

**Reply to Reviews**

**Emberclaw- Okay, Brackenkit will be added in :)**

**Message to Fans**

**Thank you all so much for getting the reviews to 50! YAYY!**

**I'd like to thank thatcrazycat12 for adding NightClan's Return to her favorites! :D **

**Also, I'd like to ask all of you, would you want me to create an RP forum for the story? All the characters made on the forum can give me ideas for the story, but I'll only make it if at least five of you agree to joining the forum :)**

* * *

Shadowstar watched her kits trot around Camp, murmuring something inaudible to each other.

"What do you think we should do about the message we were told of?" Jaykit asked. Mintkit shrugged. "We could follow Gorsepaw to the meeting we were told of, right?" She suggested. Silentkit nodded in agreement. Cloudkit glanced at the darkening sky. "Then we should get going now." She meowed, gesturing to Gorsepaw who was strutting out of Camp with her tail. Shadowstar turned away from her kits, seeing they were fine, she padded into her den.

"Now's our chance! Come on!" Blackkit squeaked and raced out of Camp with her siblings trailing behind her. The kits chased after Gorsepaw before seeing him halt at the gathering area. There were tons of different cats, strange scents clinging to their fur. Aspenkit pounced forward to Gorsepaw's side, gazing about. "What are you doing here?" Gorsepaw whipped around, scenting the kit scent that stuck to all the kits fur. "We heard the message too!" Creekkit mewed in response. "It's a only five cats, you know that. And I'm already one of them." Gorsepaw rolled his eyes. "We know! It has to be Creekkit, Silentkit and Ravenkit." Cloudkit mewed. "And me of course." She added. Aspenkit winced, he wasn't in the prophecy in his siblings opinion. Though, he was sure that he wouldn't have been picked anyways, due to his puny size. "Very well." Gorsepaw huffed.

Suddenly, an image appeared. It was CloudClan. "Greetings cats of the Clans." A ginger tom yowled. "You have met here today to save the Clans. The cats that I will name are the chosen cats, who must stay here in order to save their Clan." He meowed, before turning to the StormClan group of cats. "Quailfeather, Leafpaw, Spottedpaw, Hazelfire and Furzepelt." He turned to the LakeClan group of cats. "Tawnyleaf, Stonefur, Brokenpaw, Crowpaw and Wingpaw." He announced and turned to FireClan. "Petalfire, Kestrelfoot, Grasspaw, Honeypaw and Dawnpaw. And NightClan: Gorsepaw, Cloudkit, Creekkit, Ravenkit and Silentkit." He meowed before whispers were overheard. "My mistake, Ravenkit, I'm sorry, but in your place is Aspenkit." He grimaced. "Return tomorrow, all of you. We will explain everything once you return."

The shape disappeared and the Clan cats left the area and back to Camp.

_Me? How could it be me?..._ Aspenkit thought to himself, eyes wide. _I'm nothing like my litter mates, I'm useless._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is REALLY short. My life has been pretty hectic lately, now that I got a new idea for a story. I'll update soon, don't worry about it!**


	21. Chapter 20

Dragonfeather leaped through the forest, his paws aching. He growled to himself and pushed forward, ripping raspberry leaves from a bush and bounding to Sunsky, who lay at the border, where she was kitting. He passed her the herbs, which she gulped down quickly, before gripping the stick he had given her before. It splintered as she gave birth. "Look away, my dear." She managed. Dragonfeather glanced to the nearby tree, a worried gaze visibly split across his face. But soon enough, Sunsky told him to look back, and beside her lay five beautiful kits. One was a brown tabby she-kit with white paws and a white underbelly. Another was a golden brown she-kit, the other a jet black tom, another a tortoiseshell tom. And the last, a gray tabby tom with a white chest and paws. "What shall we name them?" Dragonfeather asked. Sunsky glanced to the brown and white tabby she-kit. "I was thinking Briarkit?" She asked. "And, Brackenkit for the golden brown she-kit."

Dragonfeather nodded. "And Ripplekit for the gray and white tabby tom. I like the name Sharpkit for the tortoiseshell tom, and Thistlekit for the jet black tom."

"Take good care of them, Dragonfeather." Sunsky murmured. "I should be leaving now."

* * *

Dragonfeather entered Camp with his kits and left straight to the Nursery and to the she-cat who had promised to take them in, Spottedfur. She greeted them with a smile and groomed their pelts as Dragonfeather introduced each one by one.

Shadowstar watched, before turning away to her kits. She watched them with patient eyes, as they chatted together happily. She finally leaped onto JaggedPeak. "All cats old enough to see in the dark, gather under JaggedPeak for a Clan meeting."

Once the Clan had gathered, Shadowstar began. "Eight kits have reached their sixth moon, Blackkit please step up."

Blackkit stepped up.

"Blackkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Silverstorm. I hope Silverstorm will pass down all he knows on to you."

Silverstorm bounded over and touched noses with Blackpaw. "Cloudkit, please step up." Shadowstar meowed. Cloudkit stepped up. "Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkshade. Silentkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Silentpaw. Your mentor will be Mistfall. Mintkit, from now till your warrior name you will be Mintpaw, your mentor will be Whitestrike. Creekkit, from now till your warrior name you will be Creekpaw, your mentor will be Blackfur. Ravenkit, from now till your warrior name you will be Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Moonleaf. Jaykit, from now till your warrior name you will be Jaypaw, your mentor will be Rainstorm. Aspenkit, from now till your warrior name you will be Aspenpaw, your mentor will be Darkfire." Shadowstar finished. The warriors and apprentices touched noses and they set off to show each other around the Clan territory.

* * *

**Not a long chapter today. I haven't been getting many reviews lately, and I run on reviews, it's my fuel! No reviews, no story! **

**I still need to know, should a RP forum be made for the story? I think it'll be pretty fun, no?**


	22. Chapter 21

**It is settled, I will make a forum for NightClan's Return! **

***Cough* It's already done *Cough***

**Check it out here!: www .fan fiction forum/NightClan-s-Return-RP/145644/**

**Important News**

**Anyways, I will get to writing more chapters, and guess what!**

**What?**

**I'm going to be doing a Christmas and New Years Special somehow :D! If ya'll can help me out and possibly send me some ideas for the couple chapters I'll be making for that special occasion, it'll be real nice. **

**Maybe I'll make one of the cats stuck in a house for New Years... Shemmur... WHO WILL THAT CAT BE? I'll make a voting for it next chapter :)**

**Other then that, guess what else is happening!**

**It's the fifth chapter (Actually sixth), and that means different P.O.V'S time!**

**NOW ONTO ZE STORY!**

* * *

**Oakstar's P.O.V**

Oakstar grumbled to himself as he paced in a circle in front of HotCoal. He had not won the battle with NightClan, and the only cat he had killed was Redstorm. Like that was any trouble, anyways. He churned his claws deep into the dirt, his eyes ablaze. "FireClan is stronger then those filthy animals." He muttered, whipping around to HotCoal and pouncing upon the boulder. "All Cats old enough to to learn of the fire in their souls, gather under HotCoal for a Clan meeting." He yowled. Once the Clan had gathered he begun. "We lost, sadly, on our fight. And also lost Acornstrike, one of our beloved warriors." He sighed. "But that does not mean we are not victorious. What have we done, my Clan?" He called out.

"We showed no mercy!" The Clan cheered back.

"What else have we done?" He yowled louder.

"We showed those flea-bags we're boss!" The Clan screamed.

"We have won through no mercy, we are FireClan!"

**Owlstar's P.O.V**

_I don't like this. I really don't. _I squared my kill in front of me and sliced its neck open. Its fresh blood pooled at my paws and I stepped back, letting it bleed to death before picking it up. A hare. My mind was set on the fight that had happened between NightClan and FireClan, I only found out when a patrol of my warriors crossed over the territory to see what was going on from all the commotion heard in our Camp. I regret the time Crystar and I accepted these cats into our Clan life. They would have been better alone, surely.

I leaped to Camp, my fur bushing out as the Clan watched me carry the plump hare and robin I had caught earlier to the fresh kill pile. They smiled and purred with enjoyment. "Nice catches, Owlstar." My deputy, Brokenwishes, bounded over to me. His brown and white tabby pelt flowed in the wind as he skidded to a halt beside me. "The Clans been starving. Ever since the dogs attacked Camp, it has been tougher and tougher to catch prey." He sighed, glancing to his paws. "None of the hunting patrols found much prey, just a couple scrawny thrushes and voles."

I frowned. "Well, we have to work together, don't we. Organize more patrols, all hunting. I will not approve of any border patrols until our fresh kill pile is stacked high enough for the next three sunrises around." Brokenwishes gave a hefty nod before trotting off to assign patrols. I watched him go with a sigh, before trudging towards my den to rest. The days for my Clan were not over yet, I knew that for sure. It wasn't over for NightClan, either. CloudClan isn't that cruel, they couldn't be that cruel. Something would work out. I was sure of it.

**Sunsky's P.O.V**

I never wanted to love Dragonfeather, it just, happened. I turned away from my Clan, who cowered under HotCoal from Oakstar, as he rambled on about winning every next battle against NightClan. I kept a secret, do you know it? I hope not, actually. It's important it's not told out to all the Clans. I walked out of Camp, glancing back to the Nursery before doing so. No one could find out. No one.

I bounded out of Camp and towards the border, gazing out into NightClan territory. They settled in so well. So abnormally well. The Clan was so neat, and kind. Completely different from FireClan.

Petalfire, my best friend, trotted over to me. "Hey, you doing okay?" She asked me. "Yeah. I guess I'm fine." I murmured in reply. Petalfire sighed, staring at her paws. "Your mind still set on Dragonfeather? You gotta get over him, okay? He's gone."

"He's not gone!" I spat, leaping to my paws. Petalfire raised a paw, signaling she wanted me to calm down. "Sorry. I just... I can't. I can't get over him." I mumbled, dropping to my paws and tucking my muzzle in my fur. "Leave me alone, please..." I whispered, my voice faltering and breaking. Petalfire nodded and turned away. "You have to get over it soon enough," she called before leaving. "You know that."

_I know that, but I will never forget Dragonfeather._


	23. Chapter 22

**I see that you all have strong opinions of these cats, interesting, hmm? I'm glad ya'll are getting some emotions from my story, it means I write good ja? (lol whatever accent that's in, read it like that :P)**

**You guys still haven't all joined the forum! Please do! I'd really like it if you did, then I'd be a happy unicorn c:**

**Now go do it! And use Classy's link in the reviews to get there, since mine didn't work. I'll be expecting you mah friends!**

**I don't know what to make any chapters about, so, they might be boring DX.**

**I'd like to thank Crickett5 and Classy for joining the forum already :D Ya'll are good!**

* * *

Shadowstar watched her kits with an equal gaze.

Aspenpaw trotted after his mentor, his tail flicking with concentration as Darkfire showed him how to hunt. Shadowstar leaped over to Dragonfeather, who watched his kits with a smile plastered across his face. They tumbled around onto each other happily, legs outstretched. "Dragonfeather, the Gathering is today. I already chose the cats and announced them, your coming obviously." She meowed. Dragonfeather nodded. "Okay, lets get everyone together."

* * *

Shadowstar leaped onto the tree inside Four Pines, the Gathering area, watching as Crystar leaped up beside her onto his boulder. Owlstar already stood on her boulder, waiting patiently for FireClan to come.

Suddenly yowls arose, and FireClan burst through the bushes. Oakstar pounced beside Shadowstar, snarling. "Good riddance, Oakstar. I thought FireClan was going to skip the Gathering." She mumbled. Oakstar hissed. "I want you dead." He growled, unsheathing his claws. "Oakstar, what are you doing? You're breaking the truce." Shadowstar's eyes narrowed, and she stood. The voices of FireClan and NightClan battling were heard from underneath the Clan leaders. "Oakstar stop this!" Owlstar shrieked, before sending her cats to stop the FireClan cats. Oakstar ignored the leaders and leaped onto Shadowstar, lashing at her throat and cutting it up endlessly.

"Mom!" Aspenpaw cried from the bottom of the tree. Cloudpaw, Mintpaw, Jaypaw, Ravenpaw, Silentpaw, Creekpaw (I forgot the others) all shouted up the tree while hiding.

Shadowstar's vision blurred and she wailed in pain, blood seeped out the wound and blackness edged out of the corner of her eye as she writhed around trying to escape the death awaiting her. Oakstar cackled and gave her a last slice to the neck before she blacked out.

* * *

Shadowstar awoke in CloudClan, blinking open her eyes. "Hello? Am I dead?" She asked, gazing around the cheerful cats that chatted and hunted around the area. "No, dear." Her father appeared before her. Redstorm sat behind Silentstar, watching his mate with a smile on his face. "Silentstar! Redstorm!" Shadowstar gasped, racing to her father and mate. "Hello daughter. You have lost two lives from this misfortune, you are now on your third life." Silentstar told her. Shadowstar sighed. "Thank you so much." She began to blur, disappearing from sight. "Bye dad! Bye Redstorm!"

"Bye my beautiful daughter." Silentstar yowled after her before Shadowstar disappeared completely.

* * *

Shadowstar awoke to the once rampaging and ruthless cats now cowering away from the others, as the three other Clans cornered them viciously. Shadowstar stood, still dizzy. Oakstar yowled in distraught when he caught sight of Shadowstar, being still alive. "FireClan, retreat!" He yelled and bounded away. Once FireClan had left, the Clans separated. The blood-stained NightClan cats crowded around Shadowstar. "Are you okay?" They asked. "You need Heatherfoot and Gorsepaw." A cat called for the medicine cats. "Leave me be, you all need to be treated first. Now come on, let's get back to Camp." She huffed and limped to Camp, her wound partially healed but still making her wince once in a while.

_Thank you for saving my life, Silentstar. You too Redstorm, oh how I miss you. I hope to see you again once more._

* * *

**Another short chapter. *Sigh*. Sorry guys! I'm running out of ideas, but maybe you can help me? :3**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I am sort of stumped on ideas. I don't know what the prophecy would be and all that, but anyways here's the story!:**

* * *

Cougarpaw bounded after Gorsepaw, smiling with glee. "What're you doing?" He asked his brother. Gorsepaw shot a blank glare at Cougarpaw. "Leave me alone." He grunted, sorting through the herbs in the medicine den. Cougarpaw shrugged, "chillax." He frowned, turning away from his brother before trotting over to Finchpaw with a grin. "Hi Finchpaw!" he chirped, smiling when his sister paid attention to him. "Hello, Cougarpaw." She greeted her litter mate, before glancing towards Blizzardstorm, her mentor; who had just approached them. "Come on, Finchpaw. We are going hunting." Blizzardstorm ordered her apprentice before heading out of Camp.  
"Awe, but I really wanted to do something with Finchpaw." Cougarpaw frowned. Blizzardstorm sighed. "I'm sorry, Cougarpaw. Clan life has no free time in it." She called before leaving Camp completely. "See you later bro!" Finchpaw called and chased after her mentor. Cougarpaw frowned and bounded around, searching for his mentor.

Dragonfeather was assigning patrols, as always, doing something different. Cougarpaw huffed and left Camp, wanting to prove that he could do something good even though no one would be with him. He trotted off into the forest, his fur catching on branches as he swerved out of reach of prickly plants. His eyes caught on flashy things in the distance, sadly off Camp territory. To his misfortune, his paws led him out of NightClan territory and off towards the shiny bulb.  
Cougarpaw grinned when he reached the light. He poked it with a paw and smothered it with fur from his pelt. He chanted happily finding this bulb of light fun. It shaped a figure, kind of like a horse, but it had horns on it. And it was attached to a figure that was fat like a two-leg. He shrugged, and continued poking it.

A two-leg voice was heard, laughing and singing.

Cougarpaw shot to his feet, he hadn't understood what was just said but he knew it meant danger. _I gotta get out of here! _He gasped and began speeding off, only to be caught by a two-leg and brought into a two-leg den.

"Let me go! Let me out!" Cougarpaw hissed, tearing at the air as if it would help him. The two-leg door slammed closed behind him as they entered the den. But what caught Cougarpaw's attention, was a tree. It stood in the middle of the room, with even more shiny bulbs on it. It looked to fancy to be real, but Cougarpaw didn't care much. He writhed around till he was released and let to the ground. He scrabbled over to the tree and rolled about happily on the ground, his back rubbing the bark. He purred pleasantly, liking the indoor tree. _No. I'm a Clan cat!_ Cougarpaw shot up, steadying himself before he rummaged through the foliage under the tree and over to the windowsill. He pounced onto the windowsill and gazed out, pawing rapidly at the window as if it could open just like that. He meowed loudly, hoping to escape, just as the two-legs began singing again.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, (something something something)…"

Cougarpaw began to wail now, as the singing was hurting his ears. Finally they had finished, and sat back down on their plush seats, before they watched some stupid glowing ball (I don't think its stupid, but this is what a cat would think.) drop slowly. Cougarpaw rolled his eyes, _stupid two-legs; they don't admit they're like us. Playing with glowing balls all day._

Finally, the ball had dropped. Cougarpaw gave a meow of relief before cheering sounded from the two-legs. "NO! SHUT UP ALREADY!" He spat and leaped away and began slamming into the door. A two-leg had come up, and had opened the door.

"I did it! I escaped, all on my own." Cougarpaw grinned and left the two-leg den and back to Camp.

* * *

Shadowstar lay in her nest, gazing around with gleaming eyes. "Shadowstar?" Heatherfoot called from outside.

"Yes?" Shadowstar asked, glancing over to her medicine cat. "Gorsepaw has been murmuring things in his sleep, about some prophecy. Do you know anything about this?" Heatherfoot asked the leader.

Shadowstar was about to reply, just as her body convulsed and she dropped down to the ground, coughing and hacking loudly. Her claws unsheathed and ripped at the ground as her breathing slowed. _What's happening? Why is this happening to me day after day?_ She thought to herself worriedly as she lashed about in pain.

"Shadowstar! Are you okay!" Heatherfoot called into her ear, but the medicine cats worried calls had quieted down along with the rest of the world as Shadowstar slipped away.

* * *

**Hey guise, the first part was just some joke thing with Cougarpaw. It was for Christmas.**

**Speaking of which...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**:)**

**The second part was just weird and unusual...**

**DUN DUN DUN**


	25. Chapter 24

**Important Message**

**Sorry for the late chapters guys, I've just been a bit envious of others who submit a chapter for there story and get ten reviews within minutes. I don't feel like my story is getting anywhere. I might be ending it if I don't get many more reviews or more people reading my story, even if your a guest, please review! Tell your friends, share my story through social accounts, PM others if you want this to continue!**

**Reply to Reviews**

**Otterstream- Okay, I'll surely add Otterkit :).**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Shadowstar blinked open her eyes, twitching uncontrollably. "I lost a life..." Her breath hitched as she staggered to her paws. "I'm sorry, Shadowstar." Heatherfoot murmured. "But luckily your safe." The medicine cat stood and padded away.

Shadowstar stood and headed towards the center of Camp, just when the screeching of cats was heard.

"There here! FireClan has entered our territory!" Dragonfeather yowled as he dashed through Camp with his patrol.

FireClan cats poured into the territory, including some unknown cats along with them. _Rouges... Rouges with them too..._ Shadowstar thought to herself with wide eyes, she leaped over to Dragonfeather, her body still twitching. "I've lost a life... And now this?" She murmured. Dragonfeather's claws unsheathed when he saw the FireClan cats getting closer to them. "Go, hide! Your on your last life, I cant allow anything happening to you." Dragonfeather nudged her away. "I have one life just like the rest of the Clan." Shadowstar retorted, bounding off to fight.

Cougarpaw was slashing at other cats, claws tearing at fur. Three FireClan warriors crowded him into a corner, the sounds of bloodcurdling shrieks were heard. And in the corner of Shadowstar's eyes she could see Finchpaw scrambling over, ducking under the warriors to help her brother. She let out a enraged yowl and lashed her claws at their faces, just as they dropped to the ground before her. Cougarpaw's body lay behind her, blood leaking from his gashes and wounds. He was dead.

"Take him, Gorsepaw! Cure him!" Finchpaw cried, calling for her brother.

Shadowstar turned away and leaped into a fight with one of the FireClan cats, Frozenwillow. She clamped her paw over the she-cats eye and tore at it. Finally, she dropped, and was instantly dead.

Shadowstar dashed off, frantically fighting with nearby cats. A rouge was attacking Aspenpaw, the small weak apprentice. But all at once, he yowled and rammed his head into the cats body, and sent him dropping in pain. The cats body quivered and went still. It was as if by Aspenpaw's touch, this cat was killed. His sister, Cloudpaw bounced over, and continued attacking some rouges. She seemed to know what would happen before it happened, and would fight and attack at the correct spot of a cats body.

Soon the Clan was filled with ragged bodies, some NightClan, some FireClan. She growled as the FireClan warriors fled, along with the rouges. But one stayed in the clearing, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. This was Oakstar.

"Get out Oakstar!" Shadowstar spat, leaping into battle with the FireClan leader. NightClan circled the two, watching with wide eyes. Oakstar cackled. "I wont leave till your dead!" He retorted, slashing at her face. Shadowstar dodged, and swerved to his back, kicking at his spine with her hind legs. "If I'm going down, your coming with me!" Shadowstar hissed. Oakstar whipped around, tearing at her stomach with claws outstretched. Shadowstar yelped and dropped to the ground, pulling herself away from Oakstar. She watched as her Clan tried to come forward and attack Oakstar, but she signaled for them to stop. This was her battle.

But out of the blue, Blackpaw pounced over. "Stop, Oakstar!" She snapped. "This is against the warrior code!"

"Don't you speak of the warrior code to me," Oakstar snarled, whipping around and slamming her against a dens wall. His shoulder clamped her throat, and she tried to breathe, but her breathing caught in her throat and made her cough and heave for air.

"You release her!" Shadowstar yowled madly, bunching up her muscles before she sprang into Oakstar, ramming the FireClan leader into a tree. She tore at his head and body, blood leaking out from his neck. Shadowstar felt his claws jab into her stomach and hit a bone, she felt herself losing breath but she continued striking the cat who so madly hated her. She finally felt her claws rip at his throat, and saw his eyes dull and within seconds his body dropped limp to the ground and lay as a carcass. A dead body.

"You did it, Shadowstar! You killed him!" Dragonfeather grinned and leaped over, but within that moment, the world spun. Shadowstar couldn't feel her legs, and she couldn't feel her heart pumping. The blood running through her veins had frozen, and so had the breathing in her lungs. Her body quivered once more before she dropped. The sound of her heart pumping made her recoil with freight, she knew what was happening. She was dying. All she could hear now was her heart, not the noises of her distressed clan mates as they tried to move her.

_Thump... Thump... Thu-..._

Her heart stopped, and her eyes glazed over before she lay limp on the ground; dead in seconds.


	26. Chapter 25

**Still not enough reviews to keep me going, only two? Come on guys. If you like this story, why don't you tell me? Because right now, the only two people I know that like my story are Crickett5 and Emberclaw. **

**I may sound mean right now, but I'm kind of frustrated that you guys don't care enough to write a review. But, sadly I'm not being optimistic enough. **

**At least there is no flamers, I guess :).**

* * *

Dragonfeather couldn't believe his eyes, Shadowstar, dead?

Heatherfoot had announced it to the Clan just now, and Dragonfeather couldn't bring himself back to reality.

She couldn't be dead. How?!

"D-Dragonfeather?" Finchpaw's mew brought him back to the present. "I think you should start going to DawnStone." (there version of MoonPool) Dragonfeather nodded and headed towards Heatherfoot to begin.

"Watch over the Clan while I'm gone, Gorsepaw." Heatherfoot assigned to her apprentice. Gorsepaw huffed and rolled his eyes. "I can't _watch_ over anything." He snapped. "You know what I mean," Heatherfoot snorted and padded after Dragonfeather.

* * *

"Welcome, Dragonfeather." A voice woke him. He had entered the cavern where DawnStone was held, and had touched the stone with his nose before falling asleep.

Dragonfeather heaved himself to his paws and gazed around to see nine cats, all lined up together in a row. One stepped up slowly. "Pebbleleaf!" He gasped, eyes brightening at the sight of his sister. "Yes, Dragonfeather. I'm here." She smiled. "I give you a life for risking your own, for the sake of your Clan-mates."

Visions rippled through Dragonfeather's mind of Pebbleleaf, saving Moonpaw when she was falling into a gorge. But getting herself killed in the act.

Pebbleleaf stepped away and a golden tabby kit took her place. "Hi! I'm Amberkit," she paused for a moment, and sniffed like there was no tomorrow. (Which there basically isn't). "I give you a life for respecting Clan-mates, no matter how weak they are." She struggled to touch noses with his, but in the end couldn't and backed away.

Dragonfeather remembered the stories of Amberkit. She was killed at three moons old, when a mean warrior by the name of Hawkswoop drowned her because she couldn't do much; her nose having bothered her all the time. And since she was a runt, a weakling.

A cat strode up in front of him, and he grinned. Redstorm. "It's great to see you again," he smiled. "You too." Redstorm replied with a sigh. "I give you a life for empathy, always think of how others would feel, not just yourself. Step in their paws for once." He touched noses with Dragonfeather before stepping back, another unknown cat taking place. "Hello, I'm Goldenleaf. I give you a life for patience." She mewed quickly and backed away.

_That was fast._

"Hi!" Cougarpaw's voice snapped at him kindly. His apprentice bounded forward and poked him on the nose. "Cougarpaw!" Dragonfeather smiled and flicked him over the ear with his tail-tip.

"I have to go quickly, because something is happening. So... I give you a life for optimism, never think badly of anything. Bye!" Cougarpaw meowed and leaped off.

_What's happening?_

A figure stepped up, Silentstar. "Hello, Dragonfeather. Remember me? I was leader before Shadowstar. Now, I give you a life for fairness to your Clan, split the prey equally, and never jump into action." He rested his head on Dragonfeather's before backing away.

Fawnpelt padded up just as Silentstar left. "Hello, Dragonfeather. I give you a life for equality to any cat, rouge or kitty-pet." She dipped her head to Dragonfeather and backed up. _Why is everyone doing this so quickly?_ He watched as Skyleap padded over to him and halted. "Hello, Dragonfeather." She mewed. "I see _you_ are going to become leader..." She made a disdainful look before snorting. "Don't worry, I've changed." She cleared her throat before beginning. "I give a life for never being too fierce, never want a path of leadership, and just leadership." She rested her nose on his and padded off.

Shadowstar stepped up from the fog with a smile. "Hello, Dragonfeather." She grinned.

"Shadowstar!" Dragonfeather yowled with happiness, bolting over to her. She swiftly moved aside, and he halted, returning to his sane pose. "I give you a life for acceptance, not everyone will live, or stay living." She began to vanish. "No, Shadowstar! Who should I pick for deputy?" He asked.

"You'll see." She smiled and faded away.

"Dragonstar! Dragonstar! Dragonstar!"

* * *

Dragonstar was standing upon Jagged Peak. "Cats of the Clan, there is an apprentice ready to be made a warrior. Finchpaw, step up."

The single apprentice padded over, head down. She was supposed to be with Gorsepaw, and at least Cougarpaw.

"I, Dragonstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Finchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Finchpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of CloudClan, I give you your warrior name. Finchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Finchwing. CloudClan honors your honesty and development, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Dragonstar sighed and glanced to the sky. "As well as Finchwing, I would like to name another cat. Cougarpaw, if you are watching this from CloudClan, then I would like to name you as well. Cougarpaw, from this moment forward you will be Cougarshade."

_Very well, Dragonstar, very well. _

_Shadowstar? Now who do I pick as deputy?_

_You'll see tomorrow, don't worry. _


	27. Chapter 26

Dragonstar watched Finchwing race around Camp, carrying out orders from senior warriors on what to do. He turned his gaze to his kits, prancing around the Camp with wide eyes. "Look, there's dad!" They squeaked, and bounded over. Dragonstar watched, eyes filled with glee. Spottedfur padded after them, her gaze traveling over to Dragonstar. The two had grown terrifically close, and seemed like actual mates. They took part in this together and did well. Dragonstar having discovered a liking for the she-cat.

"Hello Spottedfur," he smiled. Spottedfur glanced up at Dragonstar, before chasing after her flailing kits once more.

Briarkit bounded up to the elders den. "HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THERE OR SHOULD I GET THE MEDIC?" She screeched. Breezestorm huffed. "Leave us alone, you kits." He spat. Ryeleaf padded out the den, smiling slightly. "Hello kits. Don't mind Breezestorm, he's just a bit sick." Her smile faltered but she tried hard not to show it to the kits. Dragonstar watched the kits gather around Ryeleaf before heading back to his den.

Finchwing was sitting beside her brothers body, as well as Gorsepaw.

Heatherfoot plunged into water.

Everyone was cranky without Shadowstar and a deputy.

Dragonstar leaped onto Jagged Peak and called together the Clan. "Cats of the Clan, I have decided to choose a deputy." He meowed. "Blackfur will be the deputy." He stated. The Clan watched in awe. This cat wasn't fit for it! He was strong and too harsh, he would jump into battle quickly. Blackfur boldly stood, and padded forward, grinning happily.

"No! I object. I would like to be deputy, this cat is too harsh." Willowfeather called from the crowd of cats, staggering to her paws. Blackfur whipped around, snarling. "If you want to be deputy, you have to fight for it!" He yowled, enraged by this she-cat that had killed his mate. Willowfeather yelped with freight as he landed on her. Willowfeather was determined to win, the Clan wasn't fit for a blood-thirsty warrior. She slashed at his neck, blood pouring out of her own wounds.

Blackfur slashed at her stomach and sent blood flooding from the wounded area, Willowfeather shrieked in pain and battered at his stomach.

Dragonstar watched with dismay, "stop! Stop!" He yowled at the two. They didn't listen and continued fighting. The Clan was in shock, unable to move.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl of agony, and Willowfeather's body dropped limp and dead on the ground.

Blackfur turned around, blood dripping from his jaws. His lips were curved back in a growl and he stalked towards Dragonstar. At a sudden moment, he gasped for air, and blood flooded out from his neck and stomach. His body convulsed and he dropped to the ground. It was a sign from CloudClan, Blackfur wasn't fit for a deputies position. They had attacked him from above.

The Clan stayed in shock, at the two dead bodies on the ground. Dragonstar could see something falling to the ground from above him, a wing of a bird.

But this wasn't any bird, this was a finches wing.

Dragonstar knew what this meant. It was a sign from CloudClan. Finchwing was meant to be deputy. "The Clan deputy will be Finchwing." He yowled out. "There has been a sign!"

The Clan cheered slightly, before returning to their normal duties, cleaning out the bodies of both Blackfur and Willowfeather before continuing to regular times of day.

Finchwing watched with dismay, unable to move from shock. "Me? Really?" She breathed. "Yes, Finchwing. Now come on, begin your time as deputy." Dragonstar grinned and padded into his den. Gorsepaw bounded over to Finchwing, not a smile on his face, but his blank eyes gleamed with a version of conflict. "Congratulations," he meowed kindly before heading to his den.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter? Haha.**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! **

**(I'm starting a motto, can you guys guess where I got it from?)**

**One love, Shad0wSt0rm, and I'm out.**

**ZOOP!**


	28. The New Life: Chapter One

**Heyyyy, guys!**

**More new people reading my story! I like this feeling :).**

**Anyways, I've been thinking about my decision for Finchwing as deputy. Did I only pick her because I felt bad about her tragic loss of a brother? And her other brother having to work as a medicine cat? I hope not, because then I would get a lot of hate.**

**So, also some important news guys! We have just finished the first series of 'NightClan's Return'! So this chapter will be called: **

**The New Life: Chapter One. **

**And so on. Just to let you guys now, so don't get confused! It's a new series!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Whispershahh- I remember Mossfire now, she was the one that was killed by Jumpfoot, while killing Jumpfoot, in Code of the Clans right? They were both killed in the end? And Flowerpetal was named leader. Hahah. Funny how Mossfire is a tom cat here, but a she-cat there. Seems more of a male name in my opinion. But who am I to know? :).**

**NOW! Onto da storyyyyyy...**

* * *

It had been a moon now, since Finchwing was appointed deputy. She had done a good job, but her lack in training of an apprentice had gotten her down.

Dragonstar watched her carefully, unsure whether CloudClan had been right to give that sign, or not.

"Dragonstar, Heatherfoot, Gorsepaw!" The dawn patrol had called, all gathering around a small ball of fur. Dragonstar's eyes widened and he realized, this was a kit! He bounded forward, pushing past all the cats to see a small light golden she-kit. "We found her out in the territory." Mossfire explained as Heatherfoot brought the kit into the medicine den. "Mhm." Dragonstar nodded, "very well. I understand." He meowed before padding over to Heatherfoot, "how is she?" He asked. "She'll be fine, Dragonstar. Nothing is wrong with her. Only abandoned today, about. She just needs water and some rest, which I have both already given her. Apparently, she doesn't have a name." Heatherfoot sighed, turning away and sorting through her herbs. "How about the name Lightkit, hmm?" Dragonstar murmured. Lightkit mewled softly and continued to sleep.

Dragonstar padded away afterwards, seeing the kit was healthy. Otterkit bounced up to his paws, dancing around cheerily. "Hi!" She chirped, forcing the leader to watch her. "Hello, Otterkit." Dragonstar greeted her kindly, before heading to his nest. "How are you?" Otterkit asked, eyes wide in interest. Dragonstar flicked his tail in amusement. "I'm fine, surely. But I don't think Lightkit is, would you like to check on her for me? Do a leader job?" He grinned.

Otterkit nodded and bounded away.

Dragonstar padded out of his den a while later, leaping onto Jagged Peak before calling the Clan together for an announcement. "We have a group of apprentices who have qualified to become a warrior, as well as a round of kits." He yowled. "Aspenpaw, Blackpaw, Jaypaw, Ravenpaw, Cloudpaw, Mintpaw, Creekpaw, Silentpaw and Rainpaw. Please step up."

They all did.

"(says ceremony words (sorry there is too many I:)), Silentpaw you will be Silentfeather, Jaypaw you will be Jaysong, Ravenpaw you will be Ravenfoot, Cloudpaw you will be Cloudwisp, Rainpaw you will be Rainsplash, Blackpaw you will be Blacktail, Creekpaw you will be Creekfur, Mintpaw you will be Mintfern, Aspenpaw you will be Aspenlight."

"Now, Briarkit, Thistlekit, Brackenkit, Sharpkit and Ripplekit, please step up."

They all did.

"(says ceremony words (same reason)), Briarkit from now on you will be Briarpaw, your mentor will be Robinsky. Thistlekit, from now on you will be Thistlepaw your mentor will be Moonleaf. Brackenkit from now you will be Brackenpaw, your mentor will be Mossfire. Sharpkit, from now on you will be Sharppaw, your mentor will be Wingstrike. Ripplekit from now on you will be known as Ripplepaw, your mentor will be Stonefur."

As the Clan cheered, Dragonstar realized he hadn't given Finchwing a apprentice. _These cats are not fit to be her apprentice, I will pick one for her later. _He told himself and headed into his den.

* * *

**Sorry, these chapters have been a little late. I have to help out on so many different forums, and be active on one. You should check them out, if you want to have fun with me and my friends :).**

**TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP (I love this one)**

**TunnelClan (absolutely spectacular!)**

**StormClan, NightClan, DarkClan and FireClan RP (I made it ;D)**

**AwesomeClan (it's awesome!)**

**DragonClan (It's ferocious x3)**

**And I will tell you more after, now cho!**

**Make sure you review, favorite and follow if you haven't already!**

**One love, Shad0wSt0rm, and I'm out.**

**ZOOP!**


	29. Chapter Two

**I'm going to be switching the P.O.V from Dragonstar to Finchwing, I don't want the same thing happening with the leaders thinking all over again and stuff. So don't be confused!**

* * *

Finchwing watched her leader, who was coughing loudly in the leaders den, Heatherfoot circling around him. She flattened her ears against her head, thinking that he had green-cough. She padded into his den, and motioned for Heatherfoot to leave his den, and the herbs inside. "Does he have green-cough?" Finchwing asked Heatherfoot. Heatherfoot stared at her paws, sighing deeply. "He is in the later stages of black-cough. If I don't cure him, all his lives might be taken away at once." She murmured.

Finchwing's fur bristled and began standing on end, "what? That's outrageous! You have to cure him, especially now that I still haven't gotten an apprentice of my own." Her eyes narrowed and she sat down, forcing her fur flat. "I'm sorry Finchwing, I have no idea how to cure him." Heatherfoot whispered, before padding out the den and towards her den. She called for Gorsepaw, and they both left together. "What are you doing?! At this time!" Finchwing called, as she reached both of them. "Nothing will happen throughout the night, I am just getting a message from CloudClan. It was Gorsepaw's idea, and anyways, it's about time he was made a medicine cat. I'm old, ever so old."

Finchwing glared at Heatherfoot. "No, don't you say that." She snapped, before calming down again. "Finchwing," Heatherfoot sighed, placing her tail on the deputies shoulder. "There will be times of great death, like right now. And there will be times where light shines through the clouds and rain that clog up the sky. You can be that light, but you have to try to do something to get there. Cats die, it's just part of a cycle." She smiled. At that moment, Finchwing could understand what she was talking about. Heatherfoot was old, gray fur stained her regular tortoiseshell fur, speckling her pelt. Inching far along her muzzle, some on her paws and chest as well as her back. Gorsepaw prodded Heatherfoot, signaling for them to leave. Finchwing watched them leave, she turned away once she lost sight of them, and returned to Camp. "F-Finchwing..." A rasping voice called for the deputy. "Yes?" Finchwing asked, turning around to see Dragonstar, limping out of the leaders den. His fur was matted and his structure looking frail and weak. "Dragonstar, what are you doing out of your den?!" Finchwing asked, leaping to her leaders side in case he fell. She winced at feeling his ribs sticking out of his pelt. _He's so young, a quarter moon ago he was perfectly fine. How bad is this disease?_

"Don't come close to me, Finchwing. It's not good." Dragonstar croaked, his voice hoarse. "I'll get you sick too." He stared at his paws and quieted down. "The dawn patrol found a cat off territory, a kitty-pet to be exact. I have allowed him to join the Clan." He flattened his ear at another raspy cough before continuing. "His name is Sandy, you can do the ceremony for him. I can't..." He hacked and trudged to his den.

Finchwing nodded and leaped onto Jagged Peak, before calling together the Clan. Her heart leaped when she noticed the Clan gathering, but they watched her disdainfully, glares seeping in their eyes. "N-NightClan... Dragonstar is terribly sick and I must make this announcement instead." She called out quietly, the Clan shifted uncomfortably. _I shouldn't have mentioned that..._ Dragonstar peeked out of his den, sending Sandy over to Finchwing. Sandy was a Russian blue, Maine coon mix, fluffy light blue fur with black stripes along his body and one streaking down his back where they all rippled off. _Like a sand dune._

"Sandy the kitty-pet has wished to join the Clan. So he will begin his Clan life as an apprentice. Sandy, you are the age of six moons, and you are to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dunepaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you."

Dunepaw trotted up to Finchwing, eyes wide. He leaned over and touched noses with Finchwing. "T-Thank you. I will prove to you I'm worthy." He smiled before settling down under Jagged Peak.

"Clan dismissed!" Finchwing yowled, leaping down to her apprentices side.

_I hope they don't torture Dunepaw, the Clans are all a bit rough on kitty-pets..._


	30. Chapter Three

**Hmm. Emberclaw, you've given me an idea for this chapter *grins manically***

**Random Facts**

**Did you know that if you stare directly into the center of a friend/family members eyes, you can see a faint glimmer of their spirit? It could either be dancing around based on their mood, it could be in fear, or something else as an emotion. **

**Okay, now let's begin the story :333.**

* * *

Dragonstar padded out of Camp, legs moving stiffly. He coughed roughly, ears flattening against his head. It had been a couple days now, he could hardly breathe without feeling the tightening of his pelt against his ribs. Each time he coughed, he felt the inflammation in his lungs squeeze around desperately, suffocating him for a couple moments.

He paused suddenly, hacking mildly before forcing himself to head on further. He couldn't decide whether he liked Spottedfur or Sunsky now, but he wasn't going to ask for answers. He felt as if death neared him, even though Heatherfoot had objected and said that it was nowhere close. She had the cure luckily.

Dragonstar reached the border, staring out into the space of FireClan territory. In a blur he could see his mate, trotting over. But she hadn't come alone.

Along with Sunsky a jet black tom followed. He was the age of a apprentice, but not too old. "Who did you bring?" Dragonstar croaked, his voice hoarse. "I'll explain after," Sunsky mewed softly, reaching Dragonstar's side and nuzzling him. "I heard about the black-cough" She stared at her paws. "I can't give you up, you're not going anywhere. CloudClan isn't that cruel. It's only been about six moons of your leadership," she leaned over to the young leader and sighed. "I'm sorry about the sickness, no one at the age of thirty-two moons should be affected with something this horrid." She shuddered. Dragonstar shook his head, "don't worry. Heatherfoot told me she has a cure."

Sunsky smiled. "That's good."

"Mom. Who's this?" the tom asked, stepping over, his eyes ablaze. "Mom?" Dragonstar tipped his head. "Well, Dragonstar, I've been meaning to talk to you about this." Sunsky breathed softly. "This is your son, this cat." She flicked her tail over to the muscular jet black tom with her tail. "His name is Bramblepaw."

"What are you talking about, this cat isn't my father." Bramblepaw retorted, his fur bristling. "Tanglefoot is my father, are you being a mouse-brain all over again." He turned his icy glare on Dragonstar, claws unsheathed. "No, Bramblepaw." Sunsky murmured. "Tanglefoot is your adopted father. Dragonstar is your actual father."

Dragonstar recoiled, eyes wide. "I thought there was no other kit," he frowned. "There was, I wanted just one to raise on my own. Tanglefoot was willing enough to care for Bramblepaw. I hope you aren't mad," she backed away and shielded Bramblepaw as if Dragonstar would attack his son.

"I'm not mad, I understand." Dragonstar whispered.

"I don't!" Bramblepaw spat, lunging himself at Dragonstar. "You're a sick NightClan flea-bag, you're just a rouge!" He hissed. As he was in the air, Sunsky snatched him down gently, dropping to the ground. "This is your father you're attacking, now stop." She narrowed her eyes, staring down at her son in disapproval. Bramblepaw continued to growl, but not loudly.

"I should be going," Dragonstar mumbled, heaving himself to his paws with a wince and heading away.

Suddenly he felt his heart slow, his lungs freeze in action and his breath catch in his throat. He could see the shimmering light of CloudClan enter his eyes, and could not longer hear the calls of Sunsky. He knew at once what was happening.

He was having the heart attack a cat was given before their death from black-cough.

Dragonstar hacked loudly, trying to relieve himself with air, but nothing worked. He dropped to the ground, breathing in shuddering gulps of air.

_Finchwing only started mentoring her first apprentice, how could she even begin leading the Clan?! _Dragonstar gasped for another breath, but he could already hear the soft voice of Shadowstar, welcoming him to CloudClan. Dragonstar writhed around, was Finchwing the proper choice for the deputy? She would fail to succeed the requirements and qualifications, breaking the warrior code. She can't lead a Clan without having mentored one apprentice.

Suddenly the world went blank, waves of black inched into his eyes and washed over him. His heart froze in motion, lungs releasing all air, and body collapsing to death.

* * *

**I feel like it has been too much death, tooooo much death. Hence the new name, ****_The New Life. _****But don't worry, it wont stay with death, after death, after more death. I'll think of something. But don't expect no deaths next time, expect more in the upcoming book chapter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**And also, for chapter 50, I will be doing something AWESOME! Everyone who has followed ****_and_**** favorited will be allowed to submit a cat of their personality, mainly themselves as a character, and all will be used for at least ONE HUGE part in the chapter. As a celebration for the fiftieth chapter. But we're so far away! Just remember, my chapters run on reviews, no reviews means no chapter or late chapters, so review, follow and favorite if you haven't already!**

**Shad0wSt0rm out!**

**AND ZOOP!**


	31. Chapter Four

**So far two of you will be added into the story :). I'll add myself in as well, but the thing is, I already am in there. I'm Finchwing ;D. I love that name so much xD.**

**Reply to Reviews**

**Fireburningflame- I'd love to add you into the fiftieth chapter, if you want you can send me the description of the OC that represents you, and I'll jot that down :).**

**Emberclaw- I want to add you to the fiftieth chapter, and I can see you have some interest in the idea. You favorited and followed didn't you? x3.**

**Hollyleaf is cool- I'll add Honeyfur in, is that who will represent you in the fiftieth chapter though?**

* * *

Finchwing stared blankly as the search patrol returned, carrying Dragonstar's body into Camp. She dashed up and nosed his pelt, checking for a sign of life on the dead leader. Heatherfoot and the newly named Gorseflame rushed up to the body, examining it thoroughly. Gorseflame recoiled with a frown. "He's dead." The medicine cat announced and padded back to the den, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Heatherfoot sat back. "I'm sorry, all of you. But at least other Clans didn't kill him, this was from a heart attack." She meowed and padded after Gorseflame to collect the herbs for the vigil.

Gorseflame returned not long after and pulled Finchwing away from the mourning cats. "We need to go to get your nine lives." He told her, Finchwing nodded and they both left.

* * *

Finchwing, now Finchstar, returned to Camp afterwards, Gorseflame on her tail. She entered Camp, seeing Dragonstar's body continuing to stay in the center of Camp. She padded over to the leaders body and sat down beside it, beginning to mourn.

* * *

Finchstar paced in Camp, _who to choose as deputy? Who to choose... _She paused and cast her gaze around Camp, her eyes catching on the particular cat. She nodded to herself and leaped onto Jagged Peak, calling together the Clan. "I must choose a deputy. And though this is hard, since I am very young, I still need to choose this cat." She stared to her paws before continuing. "The death of Dragonstar has shook us all, we're all mourning, and the deaths happening lately left a mark in our pelts. I know that throughout all these deaths, we will rise back up. Don't worry my Clan, we'll get through this." She cleared her throat and moved on. "The new deputy will be-"

* * *

**I will let you guys choose! But choose carefully, and you might not want to choose your own cat.**

***Hint Hint***

**Now review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! **

**And I'm out,**

**ZOOP!**

**(Sorry it's a short chapter, I'm really busy trying to make my forum stay active. Can you guys join? It's called WildClan, and it's really fun :))**


	32. Chapter Five

**Alright, I've written down the names of the cats going to be in fiftieth chapter, but I am still awaiting for the others to tell me theirs!**

**I have also counted up the votes (it wasn't hard x3) and I know which cat has won, now to the story :3!**

* * *

"Spottedfur will be my deputy." Finchstar announced, before she leapt down from Jagged Peak and headed over towards Creekfur, who was holding a conversation with the apprentice Ripplepaw. "Hello you two, and how are you both?" She asked them. Creekfur looked flushed as she glanced up to Finchstar. "We're good, just getting ready to go on a patrol." Creekfur replied, turning to Ripplepaw. "Do you want to go?" She asked Ripplepaw, who nodded enthusiastically. The both of them grinned at the same time, and sped out of Camp alone. Finchstar smirked and padded back over to Spottedfur, who was deliberately assigning patrols to different cats in the Clan. Finchstar blinked at her harsh tone when she snapped at Mossfire, "I don't care that you've gone on the Dawn Patrol, go on a hunting patrol now!"

Mossfire recoiled shyly, before padding towards the hunting patrol, grouped with Aspenlight, Blacktail and Cloudwisp. Finchstar turned away and to her apprentice, Dunepaw, who was sitting miserably and alone in the corner of the apprentice den. "Dunepaw, come along, we're going out hunting." She told her apprentice, who brightened immediately, rising to his paws and pelting out of Camp with her.

* * *

Finchstar watched as Dunepaw pounced onto a squirrel, cracking it's body with a smack of his paw. "I caught it!" he chirped happily. "Yes, you did, Dunepaw." Finchstar smiled. _He's trained well this past while. It's about time he's made a warrior. _"Come Dunepaw, we're finished." Finchstar meowed, heading back to Camp.

Creekfur and Ripplepaw were not too far off, tackling each other and battering their faces. Acting like love-birds.

* * *

Finchstar and Dunepaw entered Camp. Finchstar immediately padded over to Jagged Peak, leaping up and calling for the Clan to gather. "Dunepaw, you are ready to become a warrior. From now on you will be Dunetail." She announced (sorry I'm lazy xD). Dunetail smiled, gazing around as some of the Clan cheered his name; the others remaining silent and staring at their paws. Finchstar blinked at the Clans rudeness, and bounded off to Spottedfur to speak with the she-cat. "Have you been out on a patrol yet?" She asked her. "Yes, I have." Spottedfur meowed, her eyes ablaze with anger. "Don't question me, please." She huffed and stalked off towards the warriors den.

Finchstar's eyes glimmered with disapproval, but she shrugged off her thoughts and padded towards her den to rest.

* * *

**Sorry that these chapters have been very short lately, but I'm very busy these past days, and I can't really update so much. But, I will not back down from updating, I will keep you guys interested :)!**

**Remember to favorite, follow and review if you haven't already! **

**And Shad0wSt0rm out, **

**ZOOP!**


End file.
